Providence
by The Guardian White Wolf
Summary: A chance attack as a child, leaves Arthur lost near Ealdor with no memory, where none other that Merlin's mother Hunith finds him. Arthur doesn't know he's prince and all of Camelot believes their prince is gone. How will this affect Albion's Destiny?
1. Chapter 1 : A Different Intersection

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words: 4,666

Pages: Seven and a half

Date Updated: Thursday 5th of Jan 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there my be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :) Hope you enjoy it and tell me whether I should continue or not.

***Sorry small edit, I forgot to an something to break up the scenes, should be an easier read now. 6/1/12**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Different Intersection<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, <em>_  
><em>_but anyone can start today and make a new ending."__  
><em>_~Maria Robinson~_

Arthur stood watching quietly near the door, as his father, Uther, attempted to convince his new ward to come eat breakfast with them. His father and he had just come from the dining hall, after having waited for Morgana to come. After half an hour of waiting Uther sent his manservant to see what was keeping his young ward, only to be informed upon the servant's return that the Lady Morgana was refusing to leave her room, _like_ she'd been doing since she had arrived a _week_ ago. It was now that Uther thought that his coming to see her personally would be enough to persuade her to join their _family_ meal. So far Uther was not having much luck.

Arthur frowned slightly as Morgana, began to shriek and cry, loudly, distorting her pretty features. Her pale green eyes clouded with tears and her long black hair tangled from her ducking and weaving. Arthur sighed; this was going to take a while, scratch that, it was going to take forever. Arthur had found that he didn't like Morgana all that much, she threw too many tantrums, though he did understand why she was upset. He believed he'd be pretty much the same had it been his father who had died, well not as vocal. His father wouldn't want him acting like that.

"Leave me alone." Morgana screamed tearing away from the king and hiding under her bed.

Arthur sighed again. Morgana hadn't been out of her rooms at all since she arrived, well except for when he'd spotted her in the stables patting the horses. The moment she'd seen him she bolted back inside. He'd told his father of course like a good son, but his father hadn't believed him at all.

The king hung his head in defeat, a rare sight to his son. Arthur watched his father, turn on his foot and walk out the door. At his father's curt order, Arthur fell in step behind, following loyally. As he walked an idea struck him, Morgana seemed to like horses, so maybe he could find something to cheer her up. He may not like her all that much, but making Morgana happy would make his father happy. That's what the young prince tried to convince himself was the real reason. However, the real reason was that he just didn't like to see people cry, he never knew what to do. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

* * *

><p>An hour later saw the people of the market watching their ten year old prince with vibrant blue eyes and blonde hair being accompanied by not only his servant but the court physician as well.<p>

Arthur's servant looked around nervously unaccustomed to being stared at. Arthur, however, was completely oblivious, far too focused on his mission. The court physician, Gaius, smiled as he watched the prince. Most of the time Arthur seemed to be a spoiled boy, who already had perfected a prince's supercilious and stoic attitude and was rather unconcerned with the lives of commoners. Gaius knew better.

Arthur hid who he really was, in an attempt to be the son his father wanted, to follow his father's view to the finest detail. Gaius knew Uther cherished his son dearly, but Uther never showed Arthur, so the boy was left trying to impress his father, to get his father to say the words 'I'm proud of you'.

Gaius saw the pressure Uther put on his young son, reprimanding him the moment he stepped out of line. To be the perfect prince, but Gaius was left wondering if Uther's idea of the perfect prince was turning Arthur into... well a brat. Gaius believed Uther to be a good king, most of the time, so he hoped Arthur would not simply follow the path laid out for but make his own, a better one for himself and Camelot.

Arthur oblivious to Gaius' musings and his people staring at him, continued to search for a suitable present to cheer Morgana up. He ended up settling on two things, one was a well crafted wood carving of a horse running, the other was a simple gold chain with a pendant of a horse rearing. He used the money his father had allowed him for his little venture, which was probably more money than any of the people around him would make annually.

He grinned at Gaius, comfortable enough around him to act like a child instead of a prince. Gaius smiled down slightly in affection, something Arthur rarely got from his own father. When Arthur had asked to go to the market, his father had said no. It was Gaius who convinced the king in allowing Arthur to go, saying he himself would accompany him alongside Arthur's current manservant.

Gaius followed Arthur as the boy began to walk faster in excitement at having succeeded in his plan, a plan Gaius was still clueless on. Upon arrival in the citadel the excitement disappeared and Arthur thanked Gaius for company politely, just how he had been taught.

Arthur strode away, not noticing the almost sad look that passed over the physician's face. He walked purposefully towards Morgana's chambers determined to give her his gifts to enliven the grieving ward. He carried the gifts in a plain but pretty box.

Arthur slowed as he arrived, watching Morgana's maid stomp away from the ward's room in frustration, leaving the door slightly ajar. The prince walked to it and knocked.

"I told you to leave me alone Abbey!" Morgana shrieked her voice choked with sobs.

Arthur winced at the volume she'd managed. "Ah... Abbey's gone." Arthur replied nervously, he wondered why he had willingly gone into the same room with a wailing, shrieking girl.

"What do you want? Did your father send you?" Morgana practically snarled from somewhere within the darkened room. Arthur guessed she was probably glaring at the door.

"No, father did not send me. May I enter?" Arthur asked trying to keep the annoyance and impatience out of his voice. He did not entirely succeed.

"Why?"

"If you let me in I'll show."

"No, leave me alone."

"I have presents." Arthur bribed, his voice sounding almost desperate.

"What are they?" Morgana asked, her anger giving away to slight curiosity.

"Only if you say I can come in." He countered, he knew he'd gotten to her, now he just had to hope she liked the gifts, and didn't throw another tantrum because they weren't good enough. Vaguely he wondered if his father had sent any gifts, he probably had, it probably didn't work. This was going to fail and Arthur was going to be in a room with a tantrum throwing Morgana.

He was about to turn away when the door creaked open, with Morgana peering around it curiously. Arthur sighed, too late now. He strode in the room shoulders set, like a knight going into battle. He was pretty sure he would much rather fight bandits like them than deal with Morgana.

He walked to the bed and sat on it, putting the present beside him as he watched Morgana flutter around the door nervously. She glanced around and shut it before wandering over to where he sat. She looked no different than this morning. He guessed that Morgana's refusal to be attended to in general, was what had had the maid so frustrated.

Morgana pulled herself onto the bed and sat on the other side of the box. She picked it up and opened it. Arthur shut his eyes in preparation for screaming.

One...

Two...

Three...

To Arthur's complete surprise she hadn't started screaming after three seconds instead she gasped gleefully and hugged him, sending them both sprawling to the fall. Well at least she wasn't crying.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling widely and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur flushed red, causing Morgana to giggle.

"Um... ah... I'm glad you liked your gift." Arthur stuttered still flushing brightly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. They stood quietly once Morgana's giggles had subsided, her smile began to fade and Arthur saw tears begin to cloud her eyes again.

"Let's go riding." Arthur exclaimed suddenly as the idea hit him.

Morgana glanced at him a small smile struggling to form on her lips. "Would Uther let us?" She asked hopefully, her eyes cleared of tears once again.

"If we both ask him together, I'm sure he would let us." Arthur replied grinning back. Morgana seemed to recoil at the idea. She didn't want to leave this room entirely, not even for riding.

"Maybe not, I think I'd rather stay here." She replied quietly.

"Oh that's okay, it would probably be better without you." Arthur counted offhandedly, he was sure that if he played his cards right he could get Morgana out of this room.

Morgana seeing Arthur go to leave and being slightly offended couldn't stop herself from saying something. "What is that supposed to mean?" She retorted angrily, bunching her fists together as she glared at the prince.

"Well, it would be boring since we would have to ride slowly, in order for you to keep up." Arthur replied politely but his tone had a slight edge of condescension.

"And why couldn't I keep up?" She gritted out, as she boiled with fury.

"You're a girl. A little princess, who can do nothing but sit around and brush her hair, actually, not even that apparently." Arthur drawled, shrugging his shoulders and looking completely uninterested. All to wind her up, all to get Morgana to do something but sit there and scream.

He could see her fuming, could see the anger she directed at him through the dark glare she was giving him. Arthur simply smiled at her and turned to walk out of the door. He heard her huff and then her footsteps as she began to walk. He paused near the door and glanced back at her. She was her at her mirror taming her tangled hair. Arthur leaned against the door resigned to wait a bit. When she was finally done she glided passed him and shot him a small glare.

"Let's see who keeps up with whom." Morgana challenged her tone stronger than he'd heard it since her arrival. Arthur pushed himself off the door and begun to walk, Morgana following determinedly. He grinned, ready for the challenge Morgana had set, not that there would be much of one, she was a girl after all.

Together they strode into the throne room, the guards opening the door and both more than a bit surprised to see the young Lady Morgana out of her room. Uther looked away from his current discussion toward the pair, his eyes widening surprise and glee at Morgana's visit.

"Arthur, Morgana." The king addressed them kindly.

"Father, the Lady Morgana and I would like to go riding. May we have your permission?" Arthur asked politely, bowing his head, as did Morgana beside him.

"Would this please you Morgana?" Uther asked her directly his tone as soft as he could make it.

"Yes my lord, it would please me greatly." Morgana answered, now the picture of the perfect lady.

"Then I shall allow it. Sir Oswand, Sir Abbott, Sir Reginald and Sir Christian please accompany them." Uther ordered easily, had he not had council matters to attend to he would have gone with them

All four knights stood and nodded, they walked to the children and guided them to the stables. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other and smiled, before realising they both had a challenge between them. Quickly the friendly smiles turned to wicked grins of playful rivalry. A servant was sent ahead of them to inform the stable hands of their arrival.

By the time they had arrived, four horses, three bays and one black, and two much smaller ponies, a bay and a white, had already been prepared. Arthur went to his bay pony while Morgana took the white. They both mounted easily. Morgana smiled, for the first time since her arrival she felt like that this could be her home, even if her father was gone.

The knights formed up around the young royals, Sir Reginald taking point, Sir Christian the rear, with Sir Oswand on the left and Sir Abbot on the right. They headed off going at a steady trot.

Morgana and Arthur glanced at one another, rolled their eyes at one another. They wanted to race one another, to gallop not trot. The moment Morgana saw the opening between Sir Reginald's and Sir Oswand's horses, she urged her pony in between the gap and shot off. The knights distracted by Morgana's sudden galloping, allowed Arthur to do the exact same thing. The young prince quickly galloped after Morgana. He did not want to be shown up by girl, especially if it was Morgana. She probably wouldn't let him live it down.

Arthur could hear the knights behind them shouting for them to stop. Arthur ignored them continuing to give chase. Soon he could hear the sounds of hoof beats from behind, signalling that the knights were giving chase themselves.

Morgana slowed slightly allowing Arthur to catch up, they nodded to one another, before both urged their ponies to a full out gallop. They came to a curve slowing only slightly, before racing around, both laughing joyfully as the wind whipped fast. The laughs ended suddenly when they were forced to stop completely as they came face to face with a group of strangers, the kind that didn't look too friendly in the eyes of two children.

Arthur's pony slid further than Morgana's, taking longer to stop. Arthur glanced back and saw Morgana sitting there terrified. "Morgana run." Arthur yelled. Morgana jolted and nodded taking off almost immediately. Arthur turned his pony around and tapped the pony's sides hard.

"Forbærne."

Barely a second after the word was said a wall of fire blazed between Arthur and Morgana, the bay pony reared in shock, throwing Arthur off. He hit the ground with jolt, a yelp of pain tearing from his lips. Shakily he raised himself, his right arm throbbed tremendously and his head hurt. He touched his forehead gingerly. His hand came away with blood. Arthur didn't have much time to think, because suddenly someone had grabbed his collar and jerked him onto his feet.

"Prince Arthur!" Arthur glanced to where the knights were calling for him. He felt the hand on his collar tighten as he tried to pull away. Arthur reached to his belt, where he kept his favourite knife from his father, but before he could reach it the man holding him had swung him around to face him.

He was an average middle aged man, plain brown eyes and curly copper hair. "Well ain't it my lucky day." Arthur struggled as the man slung him over his should with apparent ease. "Carter deal with them."

Arthur stared as the man Carter strode past him raised his hands and spoke the same word again. "Forbærne!" His voice stronger, reflecting the amount of power he was using in comparison to the last time. The wall of fire reacted instantly, doubling in size and exploding outwards toward the knights. Arthur elbowed the man who held him in the face. He felt the growl build in the man's chest before it ripped out of his throat. The man threw the prince the ground roughly. Arthur curled into a ball to protect and nursed his already bruised arm.

"Damn brat. Carter make sure he's no trouble during the trip." The unnamed leader cursed roughly as he rubbed the spot where the prince had elbowed him.

Arthur glanced at Carter and slid away from him as the sorcerer knelt next to him. The man reached out and grabbed Arthur gently, immediately the young prince began to struggle terrified of the sorcerer in front on him. He lashed out kicking at the man, and felt the man's grip loosen. Arthur jerked away and started to run.

He heard the sorcerer sigh. "Swefe." He muttered. Arthur slowed and wobbled on his feet. He suddenly felt so tired, he tried to shake himself awake but it didn't work. His eyes slid shut and everything went black.

The sorcerer Carter watched with vibrant green eyes, frowning. He hadn't wanted to use magic on the boy, hadn't wanted to be a part of this at all in fact, but Nimueh wanted the boy, just to get back at Uther. The young prince had done nothing wrong he was simply a means to an end. He strode to Arthur and picked him up gently and slung him on his horse, before taking the seat behind him and riding off toward Escetia, where they would meet the High Priestess. From there Nimueh would transport both herself and Arthur to the Isle of the Blessed on the opposite side of Camelot, so Uther would lose track of his son completely.

Carter sighed again, tapped his horse's sides and took off. The others of his small group following quietly behind.

* * *

><p>Morgana jerked awake but could barely move, and oppressive weight pinned her down. She soon realised it was Sir Reginald, and that he wasn't moving. She had the sudden urge to throw up, she struggled, wriggling and squirming in order to manoeuvre out from under the dead knight. She gasped in relief ten minutes later when the weight was suddenly removed.<p>

"Lady Morgana, are you okay?" Sir Christian asked as he gently picked her up. The tall knight's brown hair was charred slightly and his face was covered in ash. He hobbled slightly and held himself stiffly indicating he'd been hurt. Morgana nodded, she didn't feel burnt, just a little bruised. Sir Christian made his way over to his bay horse, it's coat was only singed. The horse at the sight of fire had bulked and refused to come closer, so when the second explosion had occurred, the horse had remained unharmed, only throwing Sir Christian off in fright. Something the knight counted himself lucky for, whereas companions hadn't been.

The moment he and Morgana were in the saddle he had the horse galloping as hard as he could to the castle. He had to tell the king what had happened, had tell him that his son was missing. Hopefully the other knights would be able to pick the trail and catch up to the prince and his captives.

Uther froze as an injured Sir Christian burst into the throne room, carrying a shell shocked Morgana. Uther stared for what was only a few seconds but felt like years to him. Gaius acted immediately sending the Knight and Morgana to his chambers to treat them. Morgana was bruised all over, her right arm broken. Sir Christian's left leg had a deep gash, it was a miracle he'd walked on it, as well as several broken ribs.

The King had followed them to Gaius' chambers, numb of all emotion save fear. He watched Gaius treat them, barely registering what was happing or the words being said. Uther vaguely heard the report the knight offered, of the wall of fire that could only be a sorcerers doing, of the explosion and the dead knights but at the mention of Arthur, Uther snapped.

He strode to the knight and gripped the front of the man's robes almost hysterically. "Where is my son? Where is my son? Where is Arthur?" Uther demanded shaking the knight, he couldn't process it, his son wasn't here, wasn't with them.

"My Lord that's enough." Gaius implored calmingly. Uther turned to his trusted advisor, realising then that he had been ranting and shaking the poor knight who had already told him that the sorcerer must have taken him. But he didn't let go, he just stared at Gaius.

"Sire would it not be best to send knights out after your son and the sorcerer?" Gaius advised, gently loosening Uther's grip on Sir Christian. Uther seemed to nod numbly before finally coming back to his senses. Gaius could see the cold steel of determination return to Uther's eyes. The king strode away purposely heading to order a group of knights to find his son and bring him back.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke groggily at about the time the bandits were crossing the border to Escetia just south of a small village called Ealdor. It was also then that the thirty Knights of Camelot sent by Uther caught up to their quarry. Arthur smiled in jubilation as he watched the knights charging toward him, knowing he was going to be saved. He heard someone above him curse and turned to see that it was the sorcerer Carter. Only to see the sorcerer jump off the horse in order to avoid an oncoming blow from a knight.<p>

Behind that knight was another who gripped Arthur by the back of his shirt and onto the horse with him. Arthur vaguely heard one of the knights urge their fellow to keep going, in order to protect their prince. Arthur couldn't see who had grabbed him. He didn't want wiggle around and make a nuisance of himself to his rescuer.

The knight's horse suddenly tumbled squealing in agony as its leg gave out for no apparent reason. The Knight grabbed Arthur and flung them both off the horse. He curled himself protectively around his prince. The moment they stopped he pulled himself up; ignoring any grievances the fall had given him, as he took off running with the prince held in his arms.

Carter cursed as he saw the blasted Knight get up and keep going, in anger he muttered a spell unthoughtfully. "Tótorfe." He barked and flung out his hand, his eyes glowing gold. He watched as the knight was tossed violently into the air, losing his grip on the prince. Carter had no chance to see what happened next, for more of Camelot's Knights were on him. Using the spell again he tossed those closest to him.

He snarled violently and let loose several fireballs, if they were so insistent on hunting his kind down then he would give them reason to be wary.

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his blue eyes and looked at the ground below. Shakily he stood up, he could feel blood running down his face, he felt bruised all over and he had no idea why. He had no idea where he was. Hearing something behind him, Arthur glanced backwards. He saw the fighting, saw a man cut down by a sword and another consumed by flames. Arthur found himself taking a step back, then another and another, confused as why he was here.<p>

He spun unable to stay any longer and ran in the other direction, ignoring all the hurt, too afraid to stay still. He ran. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he wanted to get away. He felt his foot slip sending him tumbling down a hill and earning himself more cuts and bruises. His hand touched something cool on his belt and he saw it was a small blade.

Something about it gave him a small comfort and he decided that it was because he could use it to defend himself. Again Arthur pulled himself up and kept running, ducking and weaving through the foreign under bush that he absolutely no recollection of. He found himself sliding again but this time he managed to keep his feet, _somehow_.

And he kept moving far too afraid to stop. He glanced around him hearing something but unsure of what to make of it. Was it more people with swords? Not paying attention to what was in front of him, Arthur tripped over a root, sending him sprawling onto a well worn track. He hissed as he split the skin of his knees and hands.

"Oh dear." Arthur heard a woman gasped.

Arthur forced himself to his feet and whirled drawing the knife from his belt defensive. His body shook from exhaustion, his legs gave out and Arthur went down onto his knees. A brown haired woman with blue eyes sprinted over to him. Arthur tried to back away, but barely managed.

The woman paused and slowed her pace over to him. Arthur stared at her and noticed she wasn't like the others, she was a woman for one, and two she was dressed plainly and most likely a nearby villager.

"Hunith stay away from him. He's half wild for God's sake." Arthur peered around the women to see a small group of people near a cart being pulled by an underfed small horse. They were like her, plain and practically dressed, villagers no doubt.

"Simmons he's a child, we can't just leave him." The woman named Hunith replied as she continued on her way toward Arthur.

Hunith knelt down in front of a very terrified Arthur, who flinched when a boy younger than him suddenly appeared. "Mother who is he?" The bright blue eyed boy with shaggy black hair asked, staring curiously at the half wild knife wielding boy stranger.

"Merlin shh... you're scaring him." She reprimanded loving, Merlin nodded meekly giving his mother a big apologetic smile, which promised mischief later. Hunith laughed knowing her son and smiled before turning back to the lost boy.

"Hello, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You can put the knife down, dear. It will alright, I promise." Hunith comforted motherly. Her sweet caring voice, offering safety in a world Arthur didn't know. An offer he didn't want to refuse. He put the knife back in his belt and looked back to Hunith. She offered her hand and smiled encouragingly. Arthur stared at her hand, he could either try picking himself up and run or he could trust her and take her hand. He was too tired to run and Hunith seemed nice so he took her hand.

Hunith pulled the injured boy into her arms, she felt Merlin following, bubbling with both excitement and curiosity. She smiled that was her boy. Upon reaching the cart she gently put the boy down, he looked at her blearily obviously fighting himself from falling asleep. She glanced away upon feeling Merlin tug her dress, she picked him up and put him in the cart too, before sitting next to the young boy.

Using a scrap of cloth and the water from her water skin, she began to clean the boy's injuries, whispering calming things as she went about it. Slowing the boy succumbed to exhaustion that his injuries and fear had exacerbated.

"Hunith are you sure this is a good idea?" Hunith thanked whatever gods there were, that it was Matthew asking and not Simmons. Matthew was far easier to deal with.

She turned to the brown haired and beared man, meeting his blue eyes with her own. "I don't know Matthew. But I do know that if I left him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He's hurt, scared and lost and I won't abandon him in the wild, I'd much rather give him a home." She countered honestly. She didn't know, couldn't know. She'd gone with Matthew to trade for supplies, she hadn't expected to find an injured frightened child on the return trip, none of them had, but alas they had.

They didn't know who the boy was or where'd he'd come from and they couldn't change that little fact but Hunith for one could try and give him a new start. It was the least she could do, so she would.

Matthew nodded silently agreeing, and knowing that it was the right thing to do. He sat at the head of the cart next to Old Man Simmons. He gripped the reins and with a slap they set about home.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue.<p>

If do go on I will be using some parts from canon but i'll be manipulating it to fit the verse I've made. And as for pairings, there will be Arwen not Argana (Incest creeps me out), and may chuck some Mergana into it.  
>Though I think for the first part of the story is going to be them growing up in Ealdor, so if you have any ideas for some brotherly shenanigans please so I always appreciate inspiration.<p>

Hopefully i see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words: 5,232

Pages: nine and a bit

Date Updated: Saturday 7th of Jan 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there my be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :)

WOW!13 Reviews. 11 Story Favs. 18 Story Alerts. 3 Author Alerts and an Author Fav, I've never had a single chapter get so much attention let alone the first. I really want to say thanks you all made my day, and I was having a really bad start too. So thank you guys I'm glad you enjoyed it and I intend to keep writing, all the nice things that have been said have really got me back to writing.

PaRaM0rE-0394 asked what ages are they in this. Arthur is ten, Morgana nine and Merlin eight. I'll probably make Qwen Merlin's age.

powerofthreeandfour asked if Arthur will find out about Merlin's magic for now I'll say probably yes, since I don't Merlin would be capable of preventing himself pranking Arthur with magic when there's no constant threat of death looming above him. But then that's just my opinion. :D

Now on with second chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lost<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Guilt is anger directed at ourselves - at what we did or did not do.<br>Resentment is anger directed at others - at what they did or did not do."  
>~Peter McWilliams~<em>

The Knights of Camelot fell onto the Sorcerer Carter and his like, led by Sir Vail. They'd seen their fellow knight and prince make their getaway, and had hoped it'd succeeded. However, Sir Vail and his men could not focus on that, just the battle, just the green eyed sorcerer who was giving them so much grief.

The knight tugged the reins, forcing his horse to wheel around abruptly. He urged his horse on and charged at the group again. His stallion's huge bulk slammed into the group, trampling one underfoot. The noise of broken bones drowned out by the sounds of battle and roaring fire. Sir Vail slashed cutting down another before wheeling around to face the fight. He paused for a few seconds to take stock of the battle's progression.

He could see another two sorcerers on top of the green eyed one. They were not nearly as skilled, but they had magic and that made them problematic. He'd already lost several men but his opponents were already down to five. Sir Vail was not the only one to see this. Carter glanced around frowning deeply at the losing battle.

He had failed the High Priestess Nimueh. He could not get Arthur to her. He could, however, escape. He did not have the power to transport himself and another, even one as small as a child, but he could transport himself. He was no fool, Nimueh _would_ punish him but he at least would still be alive. These allies he'd gathered meant nothing to him, they were mere mercenaries, tools to be used as he pleased and now he was done using them.

"Bedyrneús! Ástýre ús þanonweard!" Carter roared, his eyes flaring gold and the knights watched stunned as the man disappeared in a violent gust of wind.

The shock was short lived as Sir Vail cursed loudly and ordered his knights to dispatch the rest as quickly as possible. There was no argument and no hesitation. They knew the possibility that the sorcerer would use this chance to find Arthur before them. They could not waste time.

They rode into what was left of the small group, now only four, without fear. The group's main weapon was gone, they would fall easily. The knights still numbering twenty two, charged through them, either trampling them with their horses or cutting down those that they rode past.

The last, a sorcerer, leapt out of the way of an arcing slice only to land in the path of another's galloping horse to be trampled. Sir Vail slowed his horse and looked around, he noticed that they were in Cenred's kingdom, a dangerous position but they still had to find the prince.

Sir Vail headed to the direction they'd come from looking for signs of the knight who had the care of the young ten year old prince. He found the knight but not how'd wanted too. He dismounted and strode over the fallen warrior and touched the man's cheek. He was already cold. He cursed. There was no sign of the prince but there seemed to be a trail. Grimly he mounted his horse again.

"Sir Bertrand! Ride to Camelot and report to the king. Tell him we believe that the sorcerer has Arthur and we have the trail. We will return once we have the prince." Sir Vail ordered, his tone allowing for no argument.

Sir Bertrand a tall man in his mid twenties, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, nodded and did as ordered heading for Camelot.

Sir Vail and the rest of the Knights headed in the opposite direction, looking for a safer way for their horses to follow the trail. It would undoubtedly take longer but it was better that than laming their horses. From what he could see the trail was sporadic and panicked. The green eyed sorcerer did not seem like one to panic.

They continued on following the path, trekking through the dense hillsides, careful not to lose the path. Sir Vail Glanced around uneasily. He felt unsettled, most likely because he was in hostile land tracking a powerful and volatile sorcerer. He raised his hand and immediately the knights stopped and fell quiet. The forest was quiet, far too quiet.

Seconds later he heard the tell tale thumps of crossbow bolts hitting something solidly, and almost immediately three knights were down. "Dismount and take cover." Vail barked gruffly. The knights followed the order seamlessly. Their feet hitting the ground just as more bolts flew toward them.

The horses reared and panicked as crossbow bolts sang past them and dug into their flesh, the pain startling them. They bolted ad collided into one another, trampling their riders and inciting further panic. Cenred's soldiers charged down toward the knights, using the panic to their advantage.

Sir Vail ducked a blow. He straightened quickly, slamming the pommel of his sword into his enemy's stomach as he did, using every bit of upward momentum he could muster. He flicked his wrist and slit the soldier's throat. He sensed an oncoming blow from the right, and met it with his own sword. Their blades clashed, the metal screeching as it grinded against one another.

Sir Vail shoved forward, sending the soldier sprawling. Bad footwork, bad balance. With a flourish he skewered the man as he lay on his back. He didn't have a moment to savour his victory before another two soldiers were on him. He rolled out of the way dragging his blade messily from the man's belly with sickening squelch. He hissed as one of his opponent's wild swing catching him on his shoulder. He deflected the other's attack, jarring his wrist slightly. He feinted to the right before quickly spinning and catching the man with wide stroke across his chest. All the while leaving his back exposed.

Sir Vail screamed as he felt a blade cut through the chainmail and bite into his back. Wildly he stabbed backwards several times, before getting a lucky strike to the man's abdomen. Sir Vail felt the blade pull away and gasped in agony, he stood shaking before collapsing. He looked up around and saw his men were vastly outnumbered and being cut down. His vision blurred before it went completely dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Ealdor<strong>

Unaware of the battle that had been fought or of the knight riding toward Camelot, Hunith had just arrived back in Ealdor. She went to pick up the young stranger they'd found only two hours ago, but Matthew stopped her and insisted he carry the boy inside. She complied, grateful for the help. She helped her eight year old son down and became suddenly very conscious of her appearance. She knew when she lifted her eyes she'd see all the other villagers staring at her.

Hunith straightened herself and ignored the stares of bewilderment and went to her home, to where Matthew would have taken the sleeping child. Merlin followed behind, his excitement unwavering. She entered her small home and stared for a few seconds at the child lying on the single bed.

His hair was messy, with grass and branches tangled in his dirtied blond tresses. His face was covered in little scraps and cuts but at least it was clean thanks to the time the trip home had given her. On his forehead and the side of his head he had two deep gashes, both surrounded by dark bruises. His clothes were torn nearly everywhere and even completely shredded in some places. She frowned angrily, how could anyone leave a child alone in the woods?

'_Did someone hurt him? Was that why he was running?' _She wondered almost bewildered at the thought of such cruelty.

Quickly she searched around and looked for some clothes that might fit him. He was bigger than Merlin, most likely older too, so she doubted that Merlin's clothes would fit him. Except maybe the newer one's she'd bought, they were a bigger. They had been cheap and she knew she could alter them to fit her son better. Now she was glad she'd bought them. She'd split them, there would be enough until she could use the cloth they'd bought to make some more.

Vaguely she wondered why she'd bought the shirts when usually she or the other women would make the clothes, and then she remembered. Merlin had nearly managed to ruin all his shirts and she didn't think the others would last much longer. That and they hadn't been too expensive. How fortunate.

She grabbed the clothes from the cart and went back inside, she fetched a bucket of clean water and clean cloth. She set about cleaning the boy's injuries properly. She sent Matthew to get Alison, the village healer. She wasn't particularly skilled but Hunith hoped she knew enough to keep the boy alive and healthy. She also shooed Merlin out to play, she didn't want him to see this. Hunith unbuckled the boy's belt setting it and the attached knife to the side, before carefully removing the pieces of the ruined clothing, revealing the extent of the injuries.

His entire right side was bruised badly and his body was littered with scraps, cuts and bruises. His right forearm was particularly ghastly, it was swollen to thrice the size of normal and in comparison to his left seemed _misshapen_. The skin was discoloured by a sickening array of contusions. She assumed that the arm was broken and was thankful that the bone hadn't broken the skin. His legs were in _slightly_ better shape. There seemed to be no breaks just more bruises, scraps and scratches, but there was very little skin there that was unmarked.

She turned to the door as she heard Alison walk in, Matthew following. She was Simmons' wife, a kindly woman in her late fifties. Her hair had long since greyed and she had a few wrinkles, giving her the appearance of a loving grandmother. She walked over and gasped at the sight of the boy, pursing her lips in displeasure at the sight.

"Can you do anything?" Hunith asked hopefully. She already knew that it was a miracle the boy had managed to run anywhere. She knew it was even more of a miracle that he had run into them. Now she hoped that the boy's miraculous luck would continue well into his recovery.

"I'll try. His arm will have to be reset and splintered, Matthew you'll have to help we with that." Alison replied before taking a proper look at the boy. She frowned as she looked at the head wounds and prodded them gently.

"Good thing is he doesn't seem to have a fever, _amazingly_. But those head injuries are a bit worrisome. I have a salve for the open injuries that should help prevent infection and heal the wounds. And I can make a tea that should help with the swelling and pain." She explained but shook her head sadly. "I'm no real physician though, and some these injuries are beyond me. Hopefully he'll be strong enough to pull through."

Hunith looked at her and nodded sadly, her hope beginning to dwindle. She cleaned the wounds further as directed by Alison, while the healer went and designed a suitable splint. When Alison came back, she and Matthew began to reset and splint the arm. Unfortunately that was when the boy decided to wake. He shrieked in what Hunith could only guess was surprise and pain. He jerked away from them, wildly kicking and whimpering. His chest was heaving rapidly, his eyes darted fearfully about.

"Shh... It's okay. We're here to help." Hunith whispered soothingly as she slowly came to the frightened child's side. He stared at her blankly, Hunith waited patiently not daring to move for fear he would hurt himself more. She saw the flicker of recognition flash in his eyes and softly moved beside him. Carefully she pulled the boy into an embrace, soothingly rubbing circles on his back. Slowly the boy calmed, his breathing evening out.

"Now you have to stay still and let us help you." She ordered motherly. The boy nodded. Still unsure but trusting the kind woman in front of him. Hunith motioned Alison and Matthew to come closer, the boy seemed to retract a bit but didn't pull away.

"Hunith you'll have to hold him so we take care of the arm." Alison told Hunith quietly so only she could hear. Hunith nodded acquiescing instantaneously.

Hunith went over to the blonde haired boy, his blue eyes following her. She came around and cautiously pulled him onto her lap, thankfully he let her do it without a fight. Right as Matthew went to straighten the arm and ensure it was in place, Hunith gripped the child tightly hindering any movement he could make.

He let out a sound that was half a scream and half a sob, it tore her heart to hear the agony so apparent in a sound coming from a child. Alison deftly applied the makeshift wooden splits and wrapped the arm sturdily. Hunith allowed Alison to take the boy off her lap and sit him on the bed even though Hunith hadn't wanted to let him go. Alison placed his arm in a makeshift sling to keep him from jostling it unnecessarily. A lot of things in a small village were makeshift.

Now the harder part was done, they applied the salve with relative ease, wrapping the injuries where they could. The boy didn't fight them, he simply let them do as they needed. They took particular care with the head injuries, the rest of the cuts were rather superficial, thankfully. Alison quickly prepared the tea and tried to give it to him, he refused. It took Hunith over half an hour to convince the boy to drink the tea, but she did _eventually _succeed.

She comforted the boy and helped dress him. The clothing was a little too big for him, but for now they would do. He looked strange with only his left arm through the shirt sleeve, while his injured arm remained cuddled to his chest under the shirt. It was a sad sight to see a child in. Hunith brought him over to the table to sit at. She put a pillow against the chair and wrapped him with a thin blanket. She smiled motherly down at him and gently ruffled his hair affectionately. "Just sit for a bit while a get you some food."

Hunith headed to the kitchen, gathering some bread and smoked ham, deftly making him and Merlin sandwiches. Alison followed Hunith to the kitchen and smiled as she watched the woman fuss over the meal she prepared for the boy and her own son.

"Hunith are you sure about taking him in?" Alison asked quietly. She knew Hunith was but she asked anyway.

Hunith glanced at the elderly woman, and paused. She hadn't vocalised any intention of taking the child, but she guessed from the way she'd been acting, it had been pretty clear to her fellows. "Yes, he needs a home." She answered, nodding her head.

"Okay but my dear but do ask for help if you need it, and bring him to me if you're concerned about how he's healing." Alison supported, she adored Hunith. She was one the most kind-hearted people Alison had ever met. She knew the boy was in capable hands.

"What's the dear boy's name?" Alison asked curiously, Hunith had yet to mention one.

"I have no idea." Hunith replied, Alison stared at her for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"Oh Hunith you are too kind. I'll fetch Merlin for his supper and then we'll talk to the boy." Alison chuckled kindly, she smiled fondly at the woman in front of her, before turning out to fetch Merlin.

Hunith sighed and watched Alison leave appreciating the simple help. She walked over to the blue eyed boy, and sat at the head of the table, handing him his food. Hunith watched him reach out timidly. He glanced at her and she nodded encouragingly. He snatched at the food and began gobbling it greedily.

"Slower, you'll get hiccups if you eat too fast." She warned maternally, all the while fighting the urge to smile at the adorable sight. He glanced at her with bright blue eyes almost nervously, when he saw she was not going to harm him, he returned to his food albeit at a slower pace.

The next second Merlin burst in sprinting to the table like an eager puppy. Hunith watched with mild horror as her son careened to side just managing to miss barrelling into the table. He came to a sliding stop just in front of her, grinning madly. She shook her head in amusement at her son's antics. She doubted they would change much. She pointed to the empty seat on her other side and slid Merlin his food, who immediately began munching on his food quite happily. Matthew, Simmons and Alison came in several seconds later. Alison took the free chair, while Matthew brought a stool for Simmons before finding a place to comfortably stand. Hunith gave them a level looked and mouthed 'wait' to them. They all nodded, though Simmons didn't look too pleased.

They watched the boys as they both ate. Merlin kept pausing and glancing at the strange boy, practically bubbling with unbridled curiosity. While the blonde boy focused solely on his food. Hunith sighed wondering what his name was, where'd he'd come from but she would let him eat first. Hunith remembering the knife he'd had, stood up and brought it back to table with her. The other adults eyed her sceptically but she didn't spare them a glance. She noticed the boy glance at the knife, frowning slightly before returning to his meal.

She examined the knife with some interest, from what she could tell it was well kept. The blade sharpened and steel shined, both to perfection. It seemed high quality, but what would a child be doing with such a thing? She wondered if the boy had stolen it. She found she didn't really care. He'd obviously been through a rough time, at least in the last few days. Her hands traced the hilt and she felt that the pommel was engraved. It read _'Arthur'. _

She felt someone tug her sleeve, she glanced down to see the boy had finished his food, as had Merlin. She took both plates and placed them near the wash basin. She grabbed a jug of water and several wooden cups and brought them back. She filled the cups and handed them to each of the boys and her guests. The two children both drank thirstily, finishing quickly. Her guests followed at a more sedate pace. Hunith glanced at Alison, Simmons and Matthew and nodded.

"Dear what's your name?" Alison asked politely, the boy stared at her blankly. Slowly his features contorted in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together in deep thought.

"I don't know." He replied. His voice shook. Hunith could hear the confusion and the fear.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Merlin exclaimed with a child's innocent incredulity. His eyes wide and staring at the unnamed boy like he was the strangest thing he'd ever come across.

"Merlin!" Hunith reprimanded lightly, Merlin glanced and smiled apologetically. "Do you not remember?" She asked soothingly. The boy looked at her and it broke her heart. He looked so utterly lost and afraid. She hated seeing a child like this, it was all kinds of wrong. No child should have to experience such a thing on any level.

Hunith rubbed the boy's arms comfortingly as Matthew continued the inquiry. She didn't want to pry, didn't want to push but she knew that her fellow villagers wanted to know at least something about the boy they'd saved.

"Do you remember anything from before we found you?"

He swallowed nervously, his boyish features creasing in thought again. "Fighting... and fire... lots of fire." He replied, his voice quiet, quivering with distress.

"Where? Was it an attack on another village?" Simmons questioned, the thought that there might be bandits in the area sent shivers up the elderly man's spin.

"I don't know."

"Well think boy!" Simmons demanded gruffly.

"I don't know. I ran. I didn't know what was happening." He cried. Hunith could hear the anguish and terror in his voice. Could see he was becoming more distressed and she wasn't going to let it continue.

"That's enough."

"Hunith please, we need to question the boy." Simmons implored angrily.

"He doesn't remember anything." Hunith replied evenly. She would not snap rudely, not even at Simmons.

"He could be lying or he could just need a little push."

"He's distressed..."

"It's the best thing for him and us. If there are bandits near..." Hunith cut Simmons off there, unbelieving of his utter density.

"No, he's been through enough! And since I will be taking him in, _I_ will decide what is best for him." Hunith exclaimed her voice raising just the slightest as her anger began to slowly seep in.

Simmons went to continue but his wife's hand stopped him. "Dear that's enough. Hunith's right, the poor child is scared and upset, pushing him will do no good. Bandits or no bandits." She reprimanded her surly husband lovingly.

"I'll take the horse tomorrow morning and go to the nearest village to where we found him and see what's happened." Matthew offered. Simmons nodded muttering under his breath.

"Hunith I think it's best if we go. I think all of us here is too much for the poor boy." Alison politely said, standing up before leaving, her husband and Matthew following.

Hunith glanced back to the two boys still seated at the table. Both stared at her with wide eyes, she smiled softly and patted them both lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, we need to call you something." Hunith sighed running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

"How about dollop-head? Since he looks like one." Merlin supplied helpfully, well what he thought was helpfully. Hunith went to tell her son off but the other boy answered first.

"What's a dollop-head?" He asked confused.

"In one word?"

"Yeah."

"You."

"Hey! I'm not a dollop-head."

"How can you know? You don't even what the word is!"

"That's enough." Hunith reprimanded giving them a stern glare, well the sternest she could muster. They both immediately ceased their bickering, well wasn't this an auspicious start.

Hunith sighed while the boys remained quiet. She glanced at the knife still sitting on the table. Maybe the knife was his, maybe he wasn't from anywhere around here. Did it really matter? He didn't have a home and she would give him one. She ran her hand over the engraving. Arthur. It was a name and it seemed to fit.

"How about Arthur?" She asked, smiling at the blonde boy.

"Ar...thur. Ar...thur. Arthur." He repeated turning the name around his tongue as if to get a feel for it. "Yeah. Arthur. I like it." He answered nodding enthusiastically with a wide smile of his face. For the first time today she saw the fear and confusion abate and give way to hope. It was a nice change.

"I still think dollop-head is better." Merlin replied almost huffily.

"If you think it's so good then why don't you call yourself that?" Arthur shot back, glaring at the dark haired boy.

Before Merlin could answer back, Hunith answered first seeing what this conversation was devolving into. "Don't even start." She warned her tone still loving. She wondered then what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Isle of the Blessed<strong>

Carter swallowed deeply as he fidgeted nervously under the wrathful blue gaze. He dared not look at the mistress he served for fear of evoking her wraith. The woman, Carter stood before, was none other than Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion. She was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, contrasting against her porcelain skin and deep sapphire eyes. He could feel the anger radiating from her and he fought the desire to throw himself at her feet and beg for mercy.

"What do you mean you don't have the prince?" She spat angrily, glaring at the fool the before her.

"The knights..."

"The knights have him!" She exclaimed, her beautiful face contorting in rage.

"I assume so..." He replied his voice shaking.

"You assume so?" She asked, her anger suddenly disappearing.

"Yes High Priestess."

"But you did not see him with them?"

"No my lady. There was a knight who tried but I interceded." Carter answered. He raised his eyes daring to glance at sorceress. She was sitting and leaning back into her chair, smiling slightly her eyes calculating.

"Go through the entire story. Leave nothing out." She demanded curtly. Carter nodded, his mouth becoming dryer and dryer has he stumbled through his account of recent events. All in the meanwhile Nimueh's smile grew wider and wider. She leaned forward as the excited glint in her eyes grew brighter. When he finished Nimueh leaned back looking quite pleased.

"My lady, you seem... pleased."

"I am."

"Am I to be punished?" Carter asked hopefully but still dreading the answer.

"Hmm... not yet. See Carter you have not entirely failed." She replied her tone sickly sweet. Carter shivered. He disliked the tone, it did not bode well.

He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. He really was a fool, he used magic but was not aware of the consequences. Ten years ago that had been her.

"You said Arthur was thrown from his horse and that he received a head injury." She paused, waiting for him to confirm or deny it.

Carter nodded in confirmation.

"You then used a sleeping spell."

Carter nodded again.

"You then flung the knight and the boy recklessly to the point where there was most likely another head injury." She stated, her tone edged with slight anger, she had wanted him unharmed. It seems the fool had not listened well enough.

"Yes High Priestess." Carter squeaked.

Nimueh let out an exasperated sigh before explaining her real point. "A sleeping spell used between two head injuries often leads to memory loss and a temporary diminished sensation of pain."

"I do not think I completely understand."

"If _Prince_ Arthur had lost memory, he would have no idea where he was, or who he was. He, however, would be afraid of the fighting and would have the instinct to flee. The knights may not have found him and if they do the boy will probably be dead. Or they will be, if they happen to cross one Cenred's patrols." Nimueh elucidated further smiling wickedly.

"And that I can use. If the knights return with no Arthur, then I shall visit an old friend. If Arthur is found, then well Uther need not know of my involvement, and you shall be _punished_." She continued easily. The smile she gave him when she said _punished_, made him want dig a very deep hole and hide. Though he doubted no matter how hard he tried to hide, Nimueh would find him. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot. Ten days later.<strong>

Uther watched from above the ramparts as several of his knights, with Sir Bertrand returned. Eight days ago Bertrand had returned and reported that Sir Vail was tracking the sorcerer who had his son and would return once he had him. Three days had passed without any sign of the knights, so Uther had immediately sent another ten knights with Sir Bertrand leading to investigate.

Now all eleven knights had returned as night fell... alone. None of the other knights had returned with them, and his son was still... missing. Arthur was still gone. He turned and walked, head held high, to the throne room. He reached it in several minutes later and sat on the throne, looking the part of a proud regal monarch. He felt grief well up, but refused to let it surface, to take hold. His son was missing and he _would_ find him.

The minutes slipped by as Uther waited, Gaius joining him just before Sir Bertrand had arrived. The knight walked in shoulders sagging and exhausted. He stopped before the king and bowed respectfully.

"Sire, the knights have all been slain..."

"What?" Uther exclaimed in surprise.

"By Cenred's men, Sire."

"What of my son?" Uther asked keeping his tone bland. He would not show weakness in front of his people.

"There was no sign. It seems the sorcerer escaped with Arthur." Sir Bertrand answered, eyeing his king warily. He was not the only one. Gaius watched his sovereign and saw the anger in the set of his shoulders and clenched his fists.

"Tonight you rest. Tomorrow you will set out again and find my son."

"My lord..."

"I will hear no arguments, now leave me. All of you." Uther ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. The court did as asked. All trickled out except for Gaius. He stayed behind and watched the king with a wizened gaze. Uther sent a cold look at Gaius, he wished for no arguments and he would have none.

"Gaius leave."

"My lord..." Gaius began diplomatically.

"Gaius." Uther interrupted warningly, Gaius looked at the king and knew that Uther would hear no reason. He nodded and bowed politely and went to leave but feminine voice stopped him.

"Hello Uther. Hello Gaius."

At the sound Gaius turned and Uther was on his feet and facing its origin. "You. What are you doing?" Uther growled, glaring at the woman who had caused so much misery.

She smirked mirthfully and Uther had his answer. "You're behind this!" The king exclaimed wrathfully, sending the witch in front of him a withering glare. It only seemed to deepen the sorceress' amusement.

"Where is my son?"

"Gone." She replied simply, appearing completely unfazed.

"Gone?" Uther questioned. His voice was suddenly lacking in anger, as the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach spread.

"I helped bring him into this world and I helped bring him out of it." Nimueh answered nonchalantly, unknowingly lying.

"No... No! You can't have." Uther denied but his voice showed he did in fact believe.

"He was just a child." Gaius cried in disgust, unable to completely believe Nimueh would go so far.

"So were many that died in the purge." Nimueh voice retorted darkly as she vanished right before their eyes. Gaius stared at the empty spot appalled. Uther fought with himself, fought with the grief and guilt that toiled inside of him over his son's death. He refused to feel any of it so he did the only thing he believed he could do. He turned the guilt and grief into anger and turned it onto those he despised and blamed it on them, blamed it on magic.

The next day everyone who was suspected of magic or consorting with those who used it were rounded up and Camelot saw its second purge of magic in ten years.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed reading because I certainly enjoyed writing. Though I do feel I bit rusty writing fight scenes I was better at them, well I think was anyway. :)<p>

Personally I liked my little Merlin and Arthur scene and all I can say is poor poor Hunith. It should be fun for having to deal with those too. And yes I know the engraved dagger was kinda sad but it was the only thing I could think of for Arthur to be named Arthur, because I was not going to name him something else.

So please review and come back next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words: 4,328

Pages: Seven

Date Updated: Sunday 4th of March 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there my be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :)

Now thank to BabyGlover, powerofthreeandfour, asdf and mediatrix for reviewing last chapter. I also want to thank all of you who favourited and alerted this story and me as an author. More importantly I want to say sorry for my delay in writing, I shall write my excuse below feel free to skip over it if you just want to read the chapter.

Okay first of all I've been sick for over a year so I had a laproscapy(key hole surgery) to see what's going on, then I had my brother's wedding lots of preparation and recovery time went into that well little celebration. And on top of this I've just started university this year so I've been busy with organising myself into routine, which I have not quite completed. So today was the first day I've had the time and been up to writing. So my sincerest apologies.

Now on with the third chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Home<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You cannot control what happens to you, but you can control<em>_  
><em>_your attitude toward what happens to you, and in that, you__  
><em>_will be mastering change rather than allowing it to master you."__  
><em>_~Brian Tracy~_

Ten days had passed since Hunith had found the lost boy, Arthur, and taken him in as her own. The first few days had been quite eventful, the village astir. Matthew had both left for and returned from the village nearest to place Arthur had been found. The closest village happened to be several hours away from the site of Arthur's discovery. It was safe and had lost no child. The residents of Ealdor were pleased that there was no threat from bandits, but it left them all confused. Where had Arthur come from? This had the whole village in and out of Hunith's humble abode for days, but after ten days it had _finally _petered off.

Now Merlin sat at the table across from his _new_ _brother_ eating breakfast in his _finally_ quiet home. He had yet to decide whether he liked Arthur or not. It was an important decision that could not be rushed. Well in the mind of an eight year old it was important. Merlin had to admit Arthur wasn't so bad, but Merlin assumed that was because he had yet to do much of anything. Not that Arthur could do much of anything at the moment or was allowed too for that matter. Hunith, _their_ mother wouldn't let him and she had him under constant watch.

The attention Arthur was getting from Hunith and the other villagers may have bothered or upset most children, but nor Merlin, at least not in this instance. It was this attention that had Arthur trapped inside and being stared at all day that left Merlin thinking that at the moment it sucked to be Arthur, _really_ sucked.

"What?" Arthur asked defensively when he caught Merlin staring at him.

"Um... nothing." Merlin murmured awkwardly.

"Then stop staring." Arthur replied feeling self conscious of himself. Merlin wasn't the first to. Most of the village had been in and out of Hunith's quaint home. All of them had stared and stared and some had even questioned and pointed at him.

Merlin glanced away and mumbled an insincere apology before returning to his food. The boys finished their meals in an uncomfortable silence. Merlin with the use of both arms finished his morning meal before the other boy. The moment he had, he darted out the door to find Will, leaving Arthur alone at the table.

It didn't take Merlin long to find Will, it never did. They met where they always did, in between their homes. Each boy heading to the other's home only meet one another along the way. It happened like this every day, without fail. The villages always chuckled when they met. Both boys would be so utterly surprised when they bumped into each, creating an endearing daily ritual.

"Merlin!" Will would exclaim excitedly.

"Will!" Merlin would answer elatedly.

"I was just going to find you." Both would shout animatedly in unison, before beginning to laugh at their little situation. All the while the villages chuckled lightly and shared smiles at the light hearted scene. It reminded them of their younger days, when they went about their days with little care for the world of adults.

Suddenly, Will tackled his gangly friend, evoking a surprised yelp from Merlin. Even though Will always did the exact same thing every _single _day without fail. The struggle that in ensued was light hearted and utterly graceless, leaving the boys covered in dirt and grass. It would usual end with Will pinning Merlin by sitting on his back as he laid face first on the ground. If Merlin was lucky he would somehow manage to get the leg up in their tussle and pin Will. Today, however, was not one of Merlin's luckier days.

"Ha. I win." Will exclaimed triumphantly, grinning broadly, as he finally let the struggle and snarling Merlin up. Being left with no other options, Merlin would reply by sticking out his tongue and rolling his eyes

"So how's it having a new _brother_?" Will teased his best friend lightly but there was an agenda to his teasing. Will had yet to meet _Arthur_ and like all young boys he found himself plagued with curiosity about the unknown quantity the village was calling _Arthur_.

"Not really different." Merlin replied shrugging.

"What you mean? How can having a new brother not be different?" Will retorted stumped at Merlin's indifference on the whole new brother issue.

"Well... except for people being in and out of the house, nothing has changed. Arthur hasn't really done much of anything. He just sits there, since he can't do much else." Merlin explained scrunching his forehead as he thought about any small changes that had occurred in the fast ten days. He honestly hadn't noticed any accept that his mother's and the village's had been diverted from him. It wasn't a bad thing he'd been free to play with his magic as much as he'd liked.

"Really! Must be boring."

"Yeah and there's always someone staring and pointing at him. He doesn't seem to like it much." Merlin further elucidated. He and Will just looked at each other, grinned and took off running back toward Merlin's home.

They both flew through the door without looking where they were going and smacked right into a very surprised Arthur. All three ended up in a tangle of limbs and bodies with the poor _injured_ Arthur on the bottom. Arthur screamed in pain as he landed on his broken arm, with the other boys on top of him. He didn't stop screaming until the weight was off him and the pain had faded a bit. Arthur found himself being held by Hunith as she rocked him gently trying to calm him from his hysterics.

Alison, who had heard the screams, had followed to see what had happened. Hesitantly, Hunith relinquished her hold on Arthur to allow Alison to look at his arm and reset it. Arthur's agonised screams had finally faded into heart wrenching whimpers. He had calmed enough and seemed to understand that Alison was going to make him feel better, so he tried not to struggle.

Hunith turned to the two disasters in her home. Both Merlin and Will were resolutely looking at the floor, feeling ashamed that they'd hurt Arthur.

"Merlin, Will. Look at me and tell me what happened?" Hunith asked her voice low and gentle. Merlin swallowed nervously as he timidly met his mother's eyes.

"Ah... um... We ran into him." Merlin stuttered guiltily, he quickly diverted his eyes not liking the disappointment he saw in his mother's eyes.

"We didn't mean it." Will supplied, scared that once again he was going to get into serious trouble with _his_ mother if Hunith decided to tell her.

Hunith let loose a small sigh of slight frustration. "I know you didn't mean it but you have to be careful. No more running into people's houses. I always told you you'd bowl someone over eventually." Hunith reprimanded sternly but not unkind. Both trouble makers nodded immediately. Hunith just hoped they'd do as they were told at least for heaven's sake until Arthur had recovered.

"Okay good and apologise to Arthur. Once you've done that you two can come help me pick some herbs." Hunith ordered, smiling slightly as both boys faces fell further at the mention of picking herbs. To their credit they did not argue but simply marched depressed over to Arthur apologising sincerely, before coming back to her, ready to do the dreaded job of picking herbs.

* * *

><p>Hours later found Merlin and Will free to continue with their original plan before their <em>run in<em> with Arthur. Excited they both sprinted to Merlin's home in a mad rush. This time, however, they slowed as they reached the door and cautiously looked around before entering, having learnt their lesson at least momentarily earlier that day. They did not want to have to go picking herbs again anytime soon, it was the most _boring_ thing _**ever**_.

They found Arthur huddled in a bundle of blankets on the bed. Blearily Arthur looked at them confused as the continued to star at him. He looked at them even stranger when they proceeded to point. He frowned before rolling over to ignore them, being painstaking careful not to jostle his much abused right arm.

Merlin and Will's shoulders drooped simultaneously as their plan to annoy the new boy failed miserably. They looked at each other for several minutes, wondering what to do. Eventually Will, who had yet to meet Arthur, decided to introduce himself. He stepped forward and tapped the blonde's shoulder. Arthur growled annoyed and gingerly rolled over.

"What?" He snapped, wanting to avoid both the boys who had caused him pain earlier on. He did not feel like another episode so soon, no make that ever again.

Will who usually loved to annoy people was suddenly very oblivious to Arthur's aggravation. "Hi, I'm Will." He introduced himself, he paused for second then realised he should offer Arthur his hand to shake, like his father always told him to do. Arthur just stared at him for several moments. He was about to roll over and ignore the brown haired boy, when he saw Will begin frown sadly. He sighed and shook Will's hand.

"I'm Arthur." Will's face immediately brightened, and he vigorously shook Arthur's hand unaware of the wince jostle the spirited handshake elicited.

"I still think you should be called dollop-head." Merlin piped up helpfully. Will laughed at the comment and Arthur simply growled.

"And I told you if you like the _nickname_ so much, rename yourself it." Arthur countered before sticking his tongue out childishly. Merlin replied in much the same manner. They were about to continue their little tirade until Hunith's voice sounded out in warm warning.

"Boys be nice to each other."

"Yes mother." Merlin called out in resignation. Arthur sat their quietly as he nodded, he was still unsure of what to call Hunith.

"Arthur! What about you?" Hunith asked kindly, wanting a vocal answer.

"Yes Hunith." He replied automatically his voice full of doubt and loneliness. Hunith frowned, before going over to him and taking hold of his hand.

"Now Arthur it is mother, _not_ Hunith. You're a part of my family, you're my son now. Okay?" She reassured compassionately. Arthur nodded mutely, the feeling of not belonging and loneliness still strong in is saddened heart. Hunith smiled sadly and patted his head before going over to the kitchen to make lunch and give him some time to process what she'd said.

"Oh! Will your mother wants you home for lunch." Hunith called out kindly.

"Okay thank you Hunith and bye. Bye Merlin. Bye Arthur." Will said before turning on his heel and shooting off home.

"Will no running in the houses." Hunith called out in exasperation. She'd just told them off about this morning and it was _only_ midday. It didn't seem like that rule was going to last much longer and she'd known it from moment she'd made it. Hunith wondered why she bothered sometimes.

Merlin eyed Arthur with a touch of jealousy. Arthur calling _his _mother, _mother_ made realisation dawn on him. He was going to have live with Arthur, which meant he was going to have to _share_ with Arthur, even_ his_ mother. Merlin grumbled grumpily, wondering how bad it was going to get. He didn't want Arthur here anymore and he was about to say as much until he saw how down Arthur really seemed to be.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur sniffled slightly and looked at Merlin, his eyes slightly puffy from crying. He shook his head shakily. He wasn't okay. How could he be? He was hurt. He didn't know who he was or where he had come from. Most of all he felt like he didn't belong. He was more like an interesting animal that everyone wanted to see and pet. Hunith wasn't his mother. Did he even have one? Did he have a family somewhere? Where were they? Why did they leave him all alone? Was it all his fault? Arthur couldn't help but feel lost and alone, couldn't help but worry and blame himself even with Hunith's kind and genuine reassurances.

"What's the matter?" Merlin prodded slightly, the defeated look in Arthur's eyes making his jealousy fade just a touch.

"I don't know if I have a family or if they even wanted me." Arthur murmured sadly in reply and in that instant any jealousy in Merlin that had remained, evaporated. The black haired boy hopped onto the bed beside his new brother.

"I don't know that either but _our_ mother seems to want you around and you don't seem too bad. So I guess I could live with you too." Merlin supplied giving Arthur a wide and welcoming grin.

Arthur stared at the cheerful boy in front of him. Merlin had said _our mother_ and Arthur did not know how to respond to it but Merlin did not falter in the face of Arthur's confusion.

"Even if you are a clot-pole." Merlin added on as an afterthought, wickedly grinning. The comment earned him and indignant _'hey'_ and a half hearted punch to the shoulder. Merlin laughed it off, the punch hadn't hurt. Arthur soon joined in, feeling slightly better after the tease. Little did Merlin know that that would be the first of many punches and the only one not to hurt.

Hunith watched from the kitchen with the ready prepared meals in hand, not wanting to interrupt the bonding between the two boys. A happy smile spread across her face as she saw _both_ her boys smiling and laughing happily. Though soon it descended into one of their little name calling spats and she was forced to make them aware of her presence. She told them to come over to table and eat in silence, an incredibly difficult task for Merlin. She'd seen what Merlin did for Arthur and if she needed any confirmation from above that taking in Arthur was the right decision it would be that.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Hunith grabbed the cloth she'd bought and begun to make new clothes for her sons, effectively leaving the two boys together and to their own devices. When Merlin saw that his mother was sufficiently distracted by her chore, he went to continue the argument from earlier on not liking where they had been forced to leave off at until he saw that Arthur was depressed, <em>yet again.<em>

"Why are you sad, now?" Merlin asked huffily, severely put out by his brother's depressed manner. Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but shut it and shrugged instead, going back to his secluded moping. Merlin frowned as he thought what he could do to cheer up Arthur, his face brightened as he got an idea.

Arthur slowly trudged toward the only bed in the room, only for a broom to suddenly cut across his path and started sweeping, by _itself._ Arthur stopped and stared absolutely floored at the sight of the broom moving all by its lonesome. He whipped around as he heard Merlin laugh.

"You should see your face right now." Merlin chuckled at Arthur's dumbfounded expression. Merlin grinned, his eyes flashed gold and several objects began to float around, including a chair, some cups and plates, a pillow and the cloth that Hunith was currently trying to make into clothes.

"Merlin, what have I told you about using magic like this?" Hunith's voice sounded out from right behind the young warlock, causing Merlin to yelp and lose concentration. The items that had previously been floating around fell lifelessly to the floor. Merlin looked meekly at his mother, smiling shyly. Hunith stared down at her son, worry rife among her emotions. Both had forgotten the other boy in the room.

"You have magic." Arthur accused taking a step back in fear. The words _'magic is evil'_ ran through his mind again and again, in a stern cold voice that was vaguely familiar, forcing his fear to grow. His mind emptied, save for those few words and soon Arthur found himself falling backwards, he began to flounder backwards as Merlin came closer. He pushed Merlin with his good arm away causing the warlock to fall, barely registering the hurt that crossed the younger boy's features.

Hunith was over to Arthur seconds later. "Arthur it's okay."

Arthur glanced at her confused. "But Merlin has magic. It's evil." He spat crawling backwards, but Hunith's warm and reassuring grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"No it's not. Magic is not good or evil, only how it's used can be." She explained calmly, Arthur looked her still frightened and very confused. "Merlin was born with it Arthur. Do you think he is evil simply because he has magic?" She asked kindly, her features softened as Arthur glanced over to Merlin.

Arthur didn't see an evil scary fire breathing monster conjured up from the dark abyss. All he saw was a boy with wide blue eyes who looked afraid and hurt. The same boy, who had cheered up, teased him and welcomed him into his new life. Merlin was simply a kind person who tried to help those around him, he _couldn't_ be evil so neither could magic in that case.

"No I don't think Merlin is evil. I'm sorry I don't really know why I said that." Arthur replied furrowing his brows as he tried to think of why the words were there. He realised it didn't matter because in the end they were wrong. He got up gingerly and walked over to Merlin and offered him a helping hand up. Merlin's frown faded and turned into a smile as he saw that Arthur was no longer afraid of him or hated him. He took the offered hand and Arthur awkwardly hauled him up. The boys grinned at each forgetting about what had happened and Hunith.

"Now since you've made up. Both of you can clean up this mess." Hunith ordered smiling down at her sons.

"But Merlin made it." Arthur complained whining.

"Ah-ah, no complaining. You're going to help your brother clean it, there's not much, so you should be able to help." Hunith stated motherly. Arthur frowned but nodded acquiescing to her request. She watched the boys clean, making sure Arthur didn't strain himself. He picked up the cups, plates and pillow, while Merlin righted the chair, the broom and the cloth Hunith had been using. When they were done she called them both over.

"Now Arthur you can't let anyone know about Merlin. As his older brother it's your job to keep him out of trouble and in line." Hunith told her new son. She assumed him to be older by height alone but she knew that could be a poor estimate at the best of time so could not be completely sure.

"But mother..." Merlin whined childishly, unhappy with Arthur being put in charge of him.

"No buts Merlin, and I don't want you using your magic so casually, you have to be careful." She warned worrying. His magic was gift but unfortunately the world of today did not see it that way and she didn't want him to get hurt. God forbid that Uther should find out about him, she'd already lost the man she loved to that man. She would _not _lose her son as well. Merlin wanted argue but knew better so he mutely nodded in agreement as he stood next to a quiet Arthur.

"Now you two off you go while I work but be careful you don't hurt yourself Arthur. You too Merlin." The boys had taken off the moment she said they could go. Well Merlin had before realising Arthur wasn't following; he came back and started to drag Arthur with him by his good hand. She was forced to call out her cautions. She smiled to herself glad that they were getting along. Now all that was left to worry about was the trouble that they would undoubtable get themselves in. She sighed and laughed at the thought, she'd deal with it when it came to pass.

* * *

><p>As Arthur was dragged by Merlin to Will's house, he found himself biting his lip to keep from whimpering in pain. As much as he hated it, just Merlin pulling him along hurt... a lot. He also found he didn't like being dragged around like a pet. The blonde boy dug his heels in stubbornly jerking Merlin to a stop. Merlin whipped around and glared.<p>

"What was that for?" Merlin exclaimed slightly angry at Arthur's difficultness.

"It hurts when you pull like that. Plus I don't need to be walked." Arthur shot back both very angry and annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Merlin meekly apologised, instantly letting go and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Arthur simply shrugged and told him to lead on. Merlin nodded and walked slowly so Arthur could keep a pace with him.

Merlin knocked on the door once they reached Will's home and Will came running through the door moments later. This time Arthur managed to sidestep the headlong rush before Will rammed into him. "Watch it Will." Arthur groused in annoyance. Will looked up and meekly apologised much like Merlin had only a few minutes ago. Arthur simply nodded and told him to be more careful. Will enthusiastically agreed and Arthur had the sinking feeling that Will's version of carefulness was not the same as his.

This was reinforced when Will suddenly pounced on Merlin, tackling him to the ground where a series of inelegant struggling began. Arthur found himself amused at the site and slightly eager to join in. He got the feeling that he hadn't had much contact with boys his age and he was excited to experience it. He couldn't wait for his arm to heal.

Watching his new brother and new friend in his new home, Arthur was no longer plagued by doubt, fear and loneliness. The untroubled display showed him that future didn't have to be bad just because he didn't know who he was or where he came from. He could always discover that later, for now he would enjoy have a home and a loving and warm family. So there was no point worrying, he would move on and live because at least he was alive to look forward to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot<strong>

Gaius watched distraught as another group was led to the pyre to be burnt. He knew many in the group and all were good folk, nary a blemish on their name save the supposed consorting with magic, which was more than likely false. But Uther in his grief over the loss of his son and wife before this was blind to the injustice of his condemnation. Gaius felt a tear slide down his cheek as the pyre was lit.

A fearful keening rose up among the group as the flames began to rise, enclosing them quickly. They begin to cough as the smoke thickened making it harder and harder to breath. Soon the tongues of fire were licking at their heels, causing them to shriek in between the coughs in shock of the sudden burning pain.

As the flames reached the bulk of their bodies and began to devour their flesh, Gaius shut his eyes finding himself unable to watch. But he could not block out their screams, not even while covering his ears. Gaius hoped soon they would fall unconscious, it would be a kindness. However, Gaius could not wait and turned away from the scene in front of him, moving toward his room. As he walked the screams and keens of pain began to fade as one by one they feel unconscious and eventually died. It was such a cruel and horrible way to die.

The tears began to fall, he'd treated many of that group since they were but small children and it was hard not to remember them as such. Their smiling faces, their joyous laughs and their carefree attitudes. It had been so long since any even the young ones could be like that without the overhanging fear of magic and the wrath of Uther it brought with it. For possibly the thousandth time in ten years Gaius felt disgusted with himself, that he'd taken Uther's way out and not burned alongside all the others. Instead he shied away and became blind to their suffering because it was easier and this way he got to live, as disgraceful as that was. He hoped one day that he would be able to make it up to those of magic but he doubted he'd ever be able to atone for his sins.

His thoughts trailed along this line and quickly fell to Nimueh. He sighed sadly as he thought of the powerful sorceress and the sad sight she had become. She had once been beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside but Uther's hatred had poisoned more than just himself. The purge of magic and the deaths of the countless friends had soured the sorceress. She was no longer the kind thoughtful woman she once was. Instead she was bitter and full of hate seeking nothing but revenge and taking it out on the innocent, just like Uther. They had caused each other's downfall and still it was not enough for either. They sustained their unrelenting and vicious cycle and would do so until one destroyed the other entirely, regardless of the consequences to the world around them. He wondered if any of them would live to see peace. Gaius found himself with little hope for any real future.

* * *

><p>Well I don't know if I like this chapter. It felt like a filler but it needed to be done so we could see how Arthur was beginning to settle.<p>

Though I liked my little Merlin and Arthur scenes and all I can say is poor poor Hunith. And I don't know if Will's in character but after that seeing will tackle that bandit in The Moment of Truth, I thought he must have had some practise, so I made him practise on Merlin and to me it didn't seem terribly out of character.

Next chapter there will be a time skip but I haven't decided whether it will be 1 or 2 years. What do you all think?

So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a week but at the moment I can make no promises.

Please review and come back next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Disasters With Magic

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words: 3,945

Pages: Seven

Date Updated: Wednesday 4th of April 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there my be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :)

Now thanks to powerofthreeandfour, asdf, mediatrix, PhantomForever112, fairy goatmother, XspriteyX and Logomaniac for reviewing last chapter. I also want to thank all of you who favourited and alerted this story and me as an author. More importantly I want to say sorry for my delay in writing(OMG it's been a whole month. Man that got away from me). I would write my excuse below but I think we've all had enough of that. I'll just say refer to previous stories for excuse. Sorry about chapter 4 Fanfiction has been playing up the last few days and I think it's finally fixed hence the reupdate. :)

Now on with the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Disasters with Magic<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Families are like fudge – mostly sweet with a few nuts."<br>~Author Unknown~_

Merlin crept over to his sleeping older brother, who was snoring quite literally like a _pig_. Behind the devious boy floated a bucket of water with one sole purpose. Merlin smirked as he floated the bucket over to Arthur's sprawled sleeping form and with a flick of his wrist he magically overturned the bucket, dumping its watery content onto the unsuspecting party. Arthur shot up letting loose a surprised yelp. His head whipped around when he heard Merlin's laughing tease sound out.

"Rise and shine Arthur it's time to get up." Merlin practically sang as he sprinted away from his very annoyed not mention currently soaking wet brother.

Arthur growled in frustration as his _little brother_ vanished outside leaving him wet and shivering in the brisk morning. He stood up to find some clothes, painfully aware of each icy droplet that ran down his back and chest. His mother arrived seconds later and covered her mouth in what Arthur assumed was an attempt to stifle laughter, he appreciated the effort. She gave him a slightly amused smile and told him to change and put his clothes out to dry. Arthur immediately did as he was told before he went out on his _search_ for Merlin.

It did not take long to find the little imp. Arthur could hear him telling Will very loudly about his latest prank on his older brother, both were laughing loudly as Merlin edited out his use of magic and exaggerated the rest of the story. Arthur however, was not amused at his eleven year old brother's antics. He snuck quietly closer avoiding being seen by the younger boys until he was closer enough to pounce. He tackled the smaller boy with ease and two seconds later he had Merlin in head lock and was rubbing his fist painfully against his scalp.

"Ow, Ow, Ow. Stop it Arthur, Stop." Merlin complained loudly practically begging his brother, hell he'd be on his knees if it would get Arthur to stop. Not that he could actually kneel in the position he found himself.

"Are you ever going to throw water on me again?" Arthur asked with a slight condescending lilt. Merlin nodded enthusiastically in the headlock, without realising it would choke him. Arthur loosened his hold enough to allow for breath space before Merlin managed it, he did not let go completely.

"I want you to say it." Arthur demanded his voice full of smug superiority. Merlin growled but never the less complied.

"Never ever will I ever magically throw water on you again." Merlin cried and yelped in surprise when he found himself falling to the ground. He rolled over his eyes flashing gold. Almost instantly Arthur found himself flat on his back, his head hurting like hell from the impact with the ground.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur growled as he sat up glaring at the offender in front of him. He rubbed his sore head gingerly.

"Did you have a nice _trip_, prat?" Merlin asked innocently. "If you did I could send you on another one." Merlin supplied oh so helpfully.

"I'll send you on a trip..."

"Oh yeah..."

"_M...Mag...Magically?"_ Will stuttered his voice shaking. Both Merlin and Arthur froze in midsentence and turned to face their friend, whom they had forgotten _all_ about. For a moment Will just stared at them and they stared back. Then Will broke into the widest grin Arthur had ever seen, and Merlin was his brother so that was saying something in his book.

"Oh that is _so_ cool!" Will exclaimed exuberantly, already thinking on the mischief he and Merlin could cause with this. Merlin let out a sigh of relief while Arthur eyed him warily not liking the impish glint in Will's eyes, knowing exactly what that meant. He was planning already and Arthur knew that would only end in complete and utter disaster for everybody.

"Oh I have the greatest idea..." Will began trembling with barely contained excitement.

"No." Arthur growled deciding to put a stop to before it could get out of hand.

"No really it's a great idea..."

"Nope not happening."

"But you haven't even heard it."

"I know and I don't want to."

"Oh come on Arthur. I want to know what Will's Idea is. " Merlin pleaded genuinely curious to what Will's idea was and unlike his brother didn't think for a second that it would be catastrophic. He never thought Will's plans were, he actually thought they were brilliant and so much utter fun.

"Yeah come on Arthur, it'll be so much fun." Will tried to persuade

"Will. Merlin. Listen to me carefully." Arthur began before pausing for dramatic effect. "It... is... _NOT_... happening." Arthur ordered his tone and whole demeanour in general was quite patronizing.

"You can't order us around." Merlin argued getting annoyed at his brother. Ever since Arthur had found out about his magic and his mother told Arthur it was his responsibility to look out for him, Arthur tended to get this high and mighty, I'm in charge attitude. Merlin quickly found himself loathing it.

"I'm the oldest, so of course I can." Arthur scoffed dismissing his little brother's argument.

"Arg... you're such a prat." Merlin retorted frustrated.

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Will just watched with great amusement as their banter continued along this line for several minutes. It only stopped when Merlin got frustrated and magically pulled Arthur's legs out from under him. Will burst out laughing as the older boy fell flat onto his backside for apparently no reason. From Will's view on the sidelines it was quite hilarious. Arthur glared at Merlin as he smiled down superiorly.

"That was awesome." Will exclaimed. "We can have so much fun with this."

"I said no." Arthur growled.

"And I said you can't order me around." Merlin snarled back.

"You know what fine! Do whatever you want but don't come crying to me when it backfires." Arthur snapped frustrated. He stood up, spun on his heel and stomped away.

"Why's he being like this?" Will asked confused. He'd never really seen Arthur so angry. Sure he'd warn them about doing their silly little pranks but he'd never get angry about it, most of the time he'd end up tagging along for the ride.

"Mother doesn't like it when I use magic so much and so Arthur _tries_ to keep me from using it." Merlin answered scowling slightly.

"Ah well his loss. Come on lets go." Will replied excitedly, bringing Merlin's usual smile back to his face. Both ran off ready to cause trouble.

* * *

><p>Arthur stomped away further from his irritating idiot of a brother and friend. He pinched his nose in absolute frustration. Didn't Merlin know how much trouble he'd be in if he was found out? Arthur knew he didn't, well at least not to the full extent. He had no real idea about it. Arthur did, some small part of him remembered what having magic meant. It was death for any found out. How he knew this, neither he nor his mother knew, he simply did. It was a feeling of unease and fear that rumbled deep with the back of his mind, niggling at him whenever Merlin used magic.<p>

Arthur was aware that telling Merlin about this would probably scare him into not using magic but Arthur wanted him safe and unafraid. He knew his mother wanted the same thing. So they didn't tell Merlin the truth, they probably never would. Not unless Merlin became truly hell bent on revealing himself. For now they'd let him believe the worse scenario was being shunned or run out by the villagers. They'd let him believe it was all fun and games, and Arthur would just try mollify his growing wish to use magic freely. He hoped that it would become easier once Merlin grew up a bit.

Arthur sighed and turned back to find Merlin and Will to make sure that they didn't get it too much trouble or worse, get _caught_. It was the least he could do. It didn't take long to find Merlin it never did, especially when he was with Will. He could hear them chattering loudly as they planned their little tricking exhibition for the villagers. He followed them and watched from behind as they began.

Before them was Old Man Simmons sitting in front of his home as he watched his wife, Alison tending to the various herbs growing in the pots around her home. Arthur heard Will snickering as the _disaster _festival begun. The water bucket Alison was using suddenly wrenched away from her grip and flew toward Simmons, dousing him in water much like Arthur had been that very morning.

Instantly afterwards the tools that were neatly arranged in a line against the wall, suddenly sprang to life. The broom began sweeping randomly benignly at first until Merlin sent it after Simmons. Lightly smacking him. Arthur knew why, Will had never liked Simmons all that much. The assortment of trowels spun around Alison, who watched stunned as they performed a little jig in midair. Arthur chose to finally intervene because the broom was beginning to hit Simmons harder and Alison didn't look so good.

Arthur leapt toward Merlin tackling him to the ground eliciting a surprised yelp from the black haired boy. Almost instantly everything stopped and dropped with several thumps to the ground, now in a scattered mess. Arthur let Merlin up and shook his head disappointedly.

"You're such a spoil sport." Will whined pouting annoyed. "Come on Merlin, let's get Matthew."

Merlin nodded standing and quickly following his best friend. Arthur rolled his eyes saying nothing knowing it was useless, but followed close behind. It didn't take long, Matthew was tending the pigs giving them their fill of the slop they so loved. Suddenly Matthew slipped and fell face first in the mud. As he tried to stand it happened again and again until Arthur decided at the eleventh time, enough was enough. He chased them off, following them again until the pair found their next target.

It was Eloise, a pretty brunette with warm chocolate eyes. She was young, barely more than a girl. She walked into her home and sat in the chair and begun to sew. Will and Merlin ducked deftly inside, Arthur following only to the door and watched. Poor, sweet Eloise who enjoyed sewing clothes for the other villagers, who always bought them sweets when she went for supplies, wasn't even safe from the troublemakers' _fun_. Quickly a piece of cloth found itself floating ghostly upwards and was soon accompanied by Will's imitation of a spirit. It floated toward the stunned girl who paled at the sight. Several seconds later every single piece of cloth was up in air dancing around. Eloise shrieked and leapt up. In her haste she stumbled and tripped gracelessly. She bolted upright and ran out the door passing Arthur and screaming about spirits.

Arthur walked inside and crossed his arms glaring at the boys who were on the floor rolling around giggling like little girls. The once floating fabric pieces now discard haphazardly across the dusty floor. "Okay enough. You've had your fun. No more." Arthur demanded sternly, putting his best big brother tone.

"Oh no way we're just getting started." Will exclaimed.

"Yeah Arthur we've got all these ideas..." Merlin begun excitedly before catching the look in Arthur's eye and pausing before asking. "What?"

"You know you're going to be in a heap of trouble." Arthur stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not if no one tells." Will retorted his tone coloured with accusation.

"No one's going to have to Will, she's going to know." Arthur countered easily.

"No she won't." Merlin denied hastily. Arthur rolled his eyes at his brother's naivety.

"Come on Merlin do you really believe that. The moment Eloise or Alison tells mother about all the floating objects and _ghosts_, she's going to know you did it. She isn't going to be very happy about it all nor about Will knowing." Arthur retorted exasperated with his brother's attitude but he knew the moment when Merlin's face dropped that he'd gotten through. He would have felt bad about ruining Merlin's mood but he was too elated about the fact that Merlin was going to actually listen to him and consider stopping.

"Okay I'll stop but you can't tell Mother about Will knowing." Merlin bargained even though he didn't have to. Arthur simply nodded not bothering to point out what they both knew. Arthur declared he was going to do his chores before walking away.

"Teh... Why'd we get stuck with such a spoil sport? We'd be lucky if he doesn't tattle on us." Will remarked sulking.

"He won't. Arthur never tattles." Merlin chirped up cheerily.

"Well he better not." Will muttered disbelieving. As much as Will liked Arthur, sometimes the older boy was such a goody two shoes, especially when it came to doing what Merlin's mother wanted and that in Will's book made him an automatic tattle tale.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after all the chores were done, dinner had been eaten and Hunith had long since heard about the magical shenanigans, found both Arthur and Merlin in front of their very cross and unimpressed Mother.<p>

"Now do either of you want to explain about the appearances of ghosts in our little village?" Hunith asked, her kind tone laced with disappointment. Merlin looked down guiltily, waiting for Arthur to explain what had happened, while Arthur met his mother's eyes almost curiously.

"There were ghosts in the village?" Arthurs asked, his tone woven with excitement and wonder as if it were all news to him. Merlin's head jerked up as he looked at his older brother. A goofy smile made its way onto his face. Arthur never tattled, not even when apparently their Mother knew what they'd done.

"Oh cool Ghosts, can we see them mother?" Merlin questioned with bright cheer and fake inquisitiveness as he finally met his mother's eyes.

"Oh don't you two act like you don't what I'm talking about." Hunith warned sternly but not unkindly.

"You're talking about ghosts aren't you, Mother?" Arthur asked absolutely confounded by what his mother was saying.

"No I'm talking about a few certain incidents that happened today." Hunith countered her voice full of suspicion, she'd thought one of them would have told her by now.

"The ones the ghosts caused?" Merlin enquired quizzically, now appearing just as confused as Arthur.

"No the one's you caused." She contradicted sounding calmer and more patient than she actually was. However, on the inside she did not like how this was going. She knew it was them and she knew that they knew but she didn't know why they didn't just admit it.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, cocked an eyebrow and grinned before turning back to their mother "We didn't do anything." They answered in unison and oh so innocently. Hunith blinked at the united front presented by her sons and sighed in mild defeat before letting out a small laugh.

"You almost have _me_ believing you, but I know it was both of you, well at least I know it was Merlin." Hunith muttered quietly. "Now tell me what happened or you're both scrubbing the floor tomorrow." She warned softly.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Arthur had already cut across. "But it was ghosts." Arthur exclaimed in the same _'I'm innocent, I really am'_ voice as before.

Hunith let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose in utter frustration, neither were budging, well Arthur wasn't letting any budging happening. So Hunith changed tact.

"Okay fine but let us say that it wasn't ghosts. That the incidents happened with some magical help and some unwise encouragement..."

"But it was ghosts." Arthur pointed out blandly.

"Yes I know but I'm saying supposedly that it happened another way, since well we don't have any ghost to admit what they've done." Hunith explained calmly, both boys nodded along both very interested with their mother's change of tact.

"Let's say it was two boys, _more like walking disasters._" Hunith began, saying the last part under her breath so the boys wouldn't hear. "Who had at their disposal magic and decided it would be fun to play tricks on their neighbours, now I would tell them that this wasn't very nice."

"I would tell the one with magic that he should not use his gifts like this. He really gave nice old Alison and a sweet Eloise a real fright and bruises to Old Man Simmons which none of them appreciated much. I would say that using one's gifts this way was going to get him found out and I'd say that wouldn't be a good thing at all." Hunith lectured kindly but sternly as she held Merlin's gaze.

Hunith's gaze slid over to Arthur and she gave him a more pointed look. "To the other boy I'd say you shouldn't encourage the other to do things like that to you neighbours firstly for all the same reasons as the one with magic. But I'd also say it'd be your responsibility to look out for the one with magic and keep him out of trouble and not get him into it. That as the older one, he should set a good example and take care of him."

"Finally I'd tell them both not to do it again and to admit what they done." Hunith finished looking at them both, the boys gulped and nodded.

Hunith sighed as she wondered how long their unspoken promise not to get into any magical trouble would last. "Okay off to bed, tomorrow you have some floors to scrub." She ordered her tone lovingly. She watched the boys groan as they slunk off to bed.

"Hey Arthur. Why didn't mother say anything about Matthew?" Hunith heard Merlin ask his brother.

"Hmm, I guess he must have thought it was just clumsiness instead of ghosts." Came Arthur's answering yawn.

Hunith felt her face twitch in annoyance, she had half the mind to beguile the whole story out of them but she didn't. Instead she just sighed. She hated the fact that they'd lied but part of her, the part that wanted Merlin safe from Uther's retribution, was glad that both were capable of lying when it came to Merlin's secret. She was so proud that Arthur had refused to snitch on Merlin even if it meant getting in trouble himself because it meant he'd do it in the future. She tried to feel guilty about her relief and satisfaction, she really did but she just couldn't not if it meant that Merlin was safe.

"You could have told Arthur, you didn't have to get in trouble."

"I don't tattle Merlin, plus the floor will be easier to clean with two of us."

"But..."

"No buts just go to sleep it's getting late."

"Okay. Night Arthur."

"Night _Mer_lin."

At the sound of their loudly whispered conversation Hunith warmed and a grin spread out across her lovely face. She was almost ready to retract their punishment. _Almost._ They were still in trouble and no matter how proud and relieved she was at it, they'd still lied to her and no self respecting mother could let them get away with that and no amount of overheard heart warming moments was going to change that.

As she watched her boys slowly succumb to sleep, Hunith felt the guilt bubble up. It wasn't to do with her feelings of relief and contention but with the responsibility she put on Arthur. And the fact that he knew the true stakes of keeping Merlin's power secret. That he was so young and he _knew_. She hadn't told him, hadn't ever planned to. She knew he hadn't heard about it from the villagers, they didn't speak of it much, especially around children. It was an unwritten law among the members of their little community. Arthur had just known.

She'd only asked Arthur to keep Merlin out of trouble so he didn't feel like an outcast if people found out. It was the only way she could phrase it to one so young. She had been especially pedantic about it at time because of all the rumours of the renewed purge that had floated to their isolated villagers from Camelot.

"_No and I don't want him to die either." _

Arthur's answer had made her go colder than she ever remembered being. She still shivered at the memory of his fearful yet determined tone. She remembered the whispered '_what_' that had slipped from her in surprise.

"_It's what happens to people who use magic. The knights come and take them away to burn."_

Hunith felt the tears begin to fall, the tears that she shed for every time she remembered the crime that was loss of innocence in her eldest son. She recollected the strange detachment that had entered his voice as he spoke those words, a detachment that should never be in a child in any way, shape or form. She'd asked who'd told him that and his next reply seemed to make everything so much worse.

"_No one. I just know."_

For the first time since she'd discovered Arthur, she hoped he'd never get any of his memories back. That one conversation had made it so painstakingly clear that long before the physically battered state he'd been found in, he had been subjected to a far worse abuse. One so deeply seated that even without any actual memory to recall, he still hadn't forgotten. He'd seen the influences of Uther's laws, he'd seen someone burn. She didn't know how, when or why, but she knew he had.

She found herself sobbing louder again, like she always did and like always she tried to stifle them so the boys wouldn't hear, but she couldn't quite manage. She felt the small warm hand squeeze her own and she looked up to meet Arthur's very blue eyes through her own tear filled ones. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's okay mother, everything's going to be alright. I'll protect Merlin and you." He whispered quietly and pulled away slightly giving her a wide determined grin that lit up his entire face, showing he hadn't lost his innocence completely.

Immediately she pulled him into a firm hug. That bright smile was a comfort but he was mistaken, worse he was lying to comfort her. There was so much wrong with the world and it wasn't going to be okay. She felt so powerless in face of the simple fact that no matter she did, some part of Arthur already knew and she couldn't quite shield him from it. She tightened her grip. She would try just like he intended to do. She _would_ protect him. Her tears quickly dried in the appearance of her own resolve to protect the innocence that was still there in her sons.

Quietly she stood up, her son still in her arms and carried him over to the still sleeping Merlin and laid him down. He quickly wriggled over to Merlin and rolled over so he was facing the door. A barrier to any who would try to harm his brother. He looked at her and sent another big grin. A smile touched her face again in reply.

"Goodnight mother." He whispered.

"Goodnight my brave little guardian." Hunith replied proudly once again warmed by her sons' love.

* * *

><p>Well this chapter is a lot shorter than originally planned and completely different too. But I still like it.<p>

I was going to add more but I decided to cut it short so I could get something up and didn't bombard you with too much content. I think I might have each year split into chapters, well we'll see how long that lasts. Honestly I don't know why I plan stories out sometimes I never end of following it properly, it sorta becomes more of a... guide. Oh well. At least this time I'm trying to keep it less sporadic unlike some of my other stories, well story. (Catalysm, now that story got away from me big time.)

Anyway back to talking about the chapter, this was supposed to be a lot more light heartened and that last scene wasn't supposed to happen quite like that. Merlin and Arthur were supposed to admit what happened and still get punished but that changed very quickly. I figured that to get to be as good as hiding magic as Merlin is(Well most of the time) he'd have had a lot of practise back in Ealdor and I think Arthur would be very protective of Merlin and a bit of golden boy when it comes to doing what Hunith wants, one because he'd be very appreciative to her for taking him in and while being a complete prat at the beginning of the show he was a very obedient son to Uther, well until Merlin became his servant. Despite this I don't think he'd tell on his brother instead he try keep him out of trouble, hence cue tag teaming I'm innocent routine on Hunith. Poor Hunith.

Also I wasn't going to explain about how Arthur knew, quite that way, usually I would do a whole flashback scene but I decided I'd try something else. I'm not so sure how I did so I would love some constructive critism on that. :)

And for those that were disappointed in Arthur not joining in the pranks, I have a good reason. Basically I see Will and Merlin as the sort of children that take everything as a joke and try of the best way to cause trouble. Well I see Arthur as the kind of child that takes things absurdly seriously and wants to please his parent, the goody two shoes but that's not to say that Will and Merlin don't convince him to join in, oh they do. It's just on the subject Magic Arthur is a bit rigid but have no fear Merlin is on the job I'm sure he'll manage to cox Arthur into joining in. :D

But these are just my reasons for my writing like thi, feel free to disagree.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I'd love to hear what you all think, so pls review.

XD

Cya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Rumours and Lies

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words:6,037

Pages: Twelve

Date Updated: Wednesday 14th of Novemeber 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there my be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :)

Now thanks to Alalaya2, Mediatrix, luna sage, XspriteyX, lilyflower1345 for reviewing last chapter. I also want to thank all of you who favourited and alerted this story and me as an author. More importantly I want to say sorry for my delay in writing(OMG the last time update was in APRIL!. Man that really got away from me). Um well,, as you know i've been sick though I am finally getting much better. Next I had all this planned and had begun this chapter but all that got deleted and put me in a massive rut, as I tried to figure out what a had original planned write. When I started getting better I went back to write and just stopped trying to remember and made something sorta new, sorta along similar lines, I think.

Now on with the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Rumours and Lies<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The community stagnates without the impulse of the individual. The impulse dies away without the sympathy of the community."<em>  
><em>~William James~<em>

It was a dull morning in the small village of Ealdor, but the brisk wind and lack of sunshine had no bearing on the three young boys who were enjoying themselves immensely, as they rolled on the ground and tried to wrestle one another into submission. Long had their assigned chores been forgotten, their herb baskets discarded and contents scattered upon the ground.

Merlin grinned smugly as he used magic to gain the upper hand, with a thought he made Will and Arthur stumble over one another, landing Arthur on the bottom of the pile as Merlin ran and sat on them both.

"Ha! I win!" Merlin exclaimed excitably.

"Nah-uh! You used magic that's cheating!" Will countered, as he struggled to wriggle himself out of his current predicament.

"No it's not."

"Ah… yeah it is."

"Would you both shut up and get off of me already." Arthur growled in annoyance attempting to glare at his brother and friend. It was a pitiful attempt, made even more so from Arthur's position at the the bottom of the pile, but still it seemed to work. Merlin got off Arthur quick smart and so did Will.

Arthur stood and brushed off the mud and dirt that had attached itself to him while he was stuck underneath the other two boys. He muttered several unkind words about annoying (_and slightly impish)_ little brothers with magic, and their idiotic friends with endless encouragements in the use of magic for nefarious purposes or as they liked to call it, _pranks_.

"Merlin you have got to be more careful with your magic. You're getting too comfortable in using it. What happens if next time we're in the village instead of out picking herbs?" Arthur asked, sighing wearily as he repeated the same words he had said multiple times since Will had discovered Merlin's magic a few months prior.

Merlin looked down shamefaced, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. He knew what Arthur meant. There had been a few close calls where people had nearly seen him use magic. He and Will had pulled pranks on nearly all the villages, not a surprising feat considering the village was small and they had at the beginning not gone a day without playing some sort of devilish trick on someone. A lot of those pranks had gotten out of hand to point Merlin nearly revealed himself, but Arthur without fail had pulled him out of it every time and not once did his older brother rat him out to their mother. Much to Arthur's relief Merlin had lessened the pranks, doing them barely once a week.

"Oh come on Arthur, would you relax? No one's found out yet." Will countered cockily, believing solidly in their ability not to be found out.

"That's because I always cover for you or distract your _victim_ so you two can make your getaway. The village is suspicious, and some of them are convinced there is an evil witch around." Arthur argued back, his patience with Will's overconfidence and naivety wearing very thin.

"So what? Seems they have no idea that it's Merlin. So we're all good." Will snapped back, tired of Arthur's lack of ability to have fun with Merlin's magic. Don't get Will wrong, he usually found Arthur are blast to have around even if he was a goody two shoes, but when it came to magic there was almost zero tolerance.

"Damn it Will! We won't be, not if Cam…" Arthur caught himself midsentence, glad that he had. He'd nearly told Merlin the truth, but he'd stopped himself, now as long as neither Will nor Merlin realised his mistake all would be right.

"Not if what?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur cursed under his breath. "Nothing, we should head back it's getting late."

"But Arthur you said…"

"I said it's nothing Merlin. Let's go." Arthur cut him off abruptly catching Merlin and Will off guard at sharpness of the older boy's tone. Arthur used their surprise to quickly gather up the once forgotten herbs and began to head off back to the village. Merlin and Will snapped out of their shock and quickly followed after Arthur, neither broached the former subject and simply let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked silently into village, vaguely listening to the conversation Merlin and Will were having, but was soon distracted from it as he caught some of the villagers talking. They were talking about Hunith and Merlin and him.<p>

"How does she do it? Take care of two very boisterous boys and house? Without the help of a husband or anyone else? I'd say she had magic." The first women said, it was Isabel from the sounds of her voice but Arthur barely cared once he heard the word magic.

"Hunith with magic! Don't be daft! She's a sweet thing, she wouldn't dabble in such arts." A second exclaimed outraged and slightly scandalised.

"Oh come now Margery, think about all the strange happenings in our village in the last few months, it would make sense." Isabel whispered furtively so Arthur had to strain to hear. "All those floating objects, and things mysteriously dancing."

"Now you are being a plain fool. Why, _if_ Hunith had magic, would she do things like that, things that a child would do? No, Hunith hasn't any magic, she is a normal kind hearted woman and you should not say such slanderous things behind her back." Margery snapped harshly. Arthur smiled, he liked Margery, she helped them when she could, and would probably help more if not for her own home full of children of her own, one of them being _Will_.

"Hmmp. Kind hearted or naively foolhardy?" A third woman asked entering the conversation. Arthur screened around bumping into Merlin and Will, who were also eavesdropping.

"What is that supposed to mean, Eve?" Margery asked coldly.

"She takes a man into her home whom she doesn't know and now has a child with no father. Then she takes a boy from the middle of nowhere, who seems to have come from nowhere. She has put herself in this position, then you defend her and worse still, you_ enable_ her. Hunith brings trouble to this village with her _kind hearted _actions. What happens the next time she harbours someone Camelot hunts?" Eve spat angrily in what she believed to be righteous anger.

"Ah so you would have left Arthur, a young boy to die in the wilds. Pah! That speaks volumes about your character Eve. You care only for own survival even if it means you don't really live. Hunith may be a mother without a husband but she is happy with her lot and she loves her sons, and because of her they will better men than any sons you could raise, if you _ever _raise any that is." Margery countered harshly back.

Eve flushed in rage and began to storm off but not before she'd had the last word. "At least any children I have will be raised properly, they will not be bastards or strays and they won't be made fatherless by war." She spat venomously unaware of the three children, who'd heard her cruel words.

With Eve's departure most of the other women scuttled off to do their chores. Margery turned and spotted the three boys who had been listening. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit, for you might not like what you hear." Margery informed the boys sagely, they looked meekly at her and hung their heads.

"Sorry mother, it won't happen again." Will answered for their tight knit group. Margery smiled and ruffled Will's head affectionately.

"Don't heed anything they said, they are bitter bored women who want something to gossip about." Margery kindly told the three rambunctious children she adored. She saw the hurt and anger in their eyes. Less so in Will's but she knew, that he knew, that the last comment had been aimed at them as much as Hunith and her boys. It was always a constant worry when his father went away, but so far he had come home safe and she prayed that it would continue.

"Do you know who my father is?" Merlin asked barely above a whisper and stopped Margery cold. "Mother said he died but she never told me who he was."

Margery knelt and squeezed Merlin's shoulder affectionately and comfortingly. "It hurts her that your father is gone but when both of you are ready, she _will_ tell you everything. Okay Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at her and she could see the tears beginning to leak out of his eyes and she saw his desire to know the answer but he nodded his head anyway. She turned to Arthur, despite the thin press of his mouth suggesting anger he didn't show much.

Arthur shrugged as he met Margery's eyes and saw her confusion. "It's not the first I've heard people question where I came from, the first week I was here, it's all they talked about." Arthur answered, some anger slipping into his voice. He could deny it all he wanted, but all those comments had hit close to home. It made him feel that same lost feeling he had felt when his mother first took him in, it niggled inside of him, but he shrugged it aside and focused more on Merlin. At least in his case_ no one_ had answers, but in Merlin's people did, _their mother did_, they just didn't tell him.

Margery smiled sadly and walked the boys home, least they get side tracked with some sort of shenanigan like they usually did. Quickly Merlin and Will began conversing animatedly, complete with loud voices and wild hand gestures. Arthur, however, remained quiet and far more reserved as they walked. Their short walk was interrupted by Will's most exuberant yell.

"Father!"

Will took off and left into the arms of a man with shaggy brown hair and a rough beard. He was lean and of average height. His brown eyes kind. Margery soon joined her son, to greet her husband, leaving Arthur and Merlin to stare at the scene. Arthur was confused and Merlin was excited for his for friend if a bit jealous.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Will's father Julian." Hunith answered from behind making both boys jump in surprise. She had heard the hubbub arise outside and had come to see what the fuss was about. It seemed to be well-deserved fuss. She smiled happily at the scene of her close friend getting to see her husband safe and sound after so long. Loathe as Hunith was to admit it, it did elicit a pang, not of jealousy but of pain, and sent it to her heart.

She watched with her sons as the family reunited. Julian laughed as he put down his boisterous son, so he could dig around in his pockets to retrieve a fair sized bag of sweets. Will's eyes lit up at the sight and he shouted a few words of thanks to his father as he ran back to Arthur and Merlin to share. Julian and Margery followed at a more sedate pace, upon reaching Hunith, Julian greeted her with a hug which she returned.

"I'm glad you've come back safe." She whispered pleased.

"Pah, you and Margery spend too much time together if you're saying the same things." He answered with mock horror. Hunith laughed lightly and gave Julian a playful tap.

The three adults watched Will share the sweets with his dear friends. Merlin gobbled them up enthusiastically, while Arthur stared at the sweet, not quite sure what it was. He'd seen the ones Eloise had given them but these were different and he wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

"Ah Merlin, my boy, you still have that sweet tooth!" Julian exclaimed, Merlin nodded and ran to him to give him a hug in thanks. Arthur, however, was still pondering the sweet in his hands, still undecided.

"Oh Arthur just eat it already, papa always brings the best sweets back." Will exclaimed giving Arthur a friendly nudge. Arthur muttered a fine and put it in his mouth, he grinned at the sweet delicious taste, glad he had listened to Will for once.

"Arthur what do you say to Julian?" Hunith asked motherly.

"Thank you for the treat, Sir." Arthur answered politely and even gave a small bow.

Julian stared at the boy for a second, trying to figure out which child he was. It had been awhile since his departure to join Cenred's Army, so it was reasonable not to recognise the child, but he was quite sure he had never met, _Arthur_ in his life.

"So boy, who are you?" He asked curiously. He seemed to be on friendly terms with Will and seemed to be older. He was also damn polite, which was a little strange, but that was all he could gather from appearances alone.

"I'm Arthur." Arthur replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. He would have asked the boy to elaborate further but Will and Merlin taunted that they were going to eat all the sweets while running away enticing Arthur to give chase.

Hunith upon seeing Julian's confused face, chuckled lightly and elaborated upon Arthur's simple statement. "He's my son, Julian."

"Wait, what? How? When? You didn't have two sons the last time was here!" Julian exclaimed in shock and confusion. "At least I don't think you did." He muttered quietly, unsure whether that was true. Later he would blame it on a few too many knocks to the head in the past four years.

"Julian calm down you daft fool and Hunith will explain." Margery stated while slapping his head lightly all the while she smiled fondly at her husband, adoring his antics. He still hadn't really grown up and she was glad the fighting hadn't stolen that away.

He acquiesced by nodding sheepishly as he rubbed his head, giving his wife a toothy grin, that Hunith noticed had been passed down to Will.

"I found him in the middle of nowhere over two years ago. He was terrified and hurt and had no idea who he was. I took him in. Now he's my son." Hunith elucidated simply and briefly, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So where is he from?"

"We don't know, all he really remembered was fighting and fire. We checked the village closest, which wasn't all that close to be honest, and they said they had lost no child nor seen any fighting." Hunith answered honestly.

Julian stared at her strangely as his thoughts turned to the rumours concerning the Prince of Camelot. The apparently _dead_ Prince of Camelot. It wasn't possible, was it? He couldn't believe that this Arthur was _that_ Arthur, there was no way. Uther the King of Camelot was sure his son was dead, killed by the sorceress Nimueh, herself, in revenge but… it seemed so suspicious. He had, after all, come out of seemingly nowhere.

Julian wondered whether Ealdor would have had heard anything of those rumours, they probably would have, if only in passing and simply not thought much of them. They were a small village, fairly isolated and rarely concerned themselves with things that did not affect them and that included most rumours about the upper class.

"Julian dear what is it?" Margery asked concerned at her husband's lost stare, inadvertently pulling Julian out of his thoughts. He glanced at his wife then at Hunith, wondering whether he should mention his theory, outlandish as it was. He then looked around and saw many of the villages watching their exchange with interest like vultures, waiting for a juicy piece of carcass full of succulent titbits of gossip.

"Nothing love. Hunith, tonight you must bring the boys and yourself to dinner. Since you have _so _obviously much to tell me." Julian jollily invited. Hunith nodded, glad to have chance to talk with her old friend.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Hunith and her boys joined Will and his family for dinner. Will's family consisted of his parents, and his three siblings of which he was the youngest and only boy out of. Will watched his sister, Emma, who was a year his elder, get up from the table and sprint to Arthur and envelop him a huge hug.<p>

"Hi Arthur." She exclaimed with a dazzling smile, her crush obvious. Arthur blushed slightly and extracted himself from Emma and gave her a polite hello. Merlin beside him pouted when she gave him a less enthusiastic greeting. Emma was pretty little thing, with long thick brown hair, that was more often than not tangled, kind chocolate brown eyes and a smile that lit up the room.

Will rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and the whole situation. Emma had a crush on Arthur, which… well Will thought he was oblivious to. While Merlin had a crush on her, which Will knew Emma was oblivious too. Poor Merlin had liked her since before Arthur had come into their lives.

Will was not the only one who watched the sight, his father Julian watched his youngest daughter's display with amusement, he found it cute, thought he was betting that it wouldn't seem so cute when she was of marrying age. Julian frowned at the thought and quickly dismissed it, it was a bad thought. His little girl wasn't going to grow up, she couldn't because he didn't want her too.

Dinner went quickly and quite pleasantly with few minor shenanigans between the children. After they had eaten the children were dismissed to go play outside. Julian told his two oldest twin daughters Enid and Joan to take care of and watch the younger children.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously and confused.

"To make sure they keep out of trouble." He answered evenly. The two girls looked at each and shrugged before nodding and following the younger ones out.

"What was that about, don't they ever watch after Will and Emma?" Julian asked.

"Of course they do, but they usually don't have to when Arthur's around. He's better at keeping Merlin and Will out of trouble then the both of them combined." Margery answered simply.

"Uh… how old is he?" Julian asked almost timidly.

Hunith looked at him and paused momentarily. "I really don't know." The way Hunith said it, like she'd never really given any thought to what age he was, and in truth she really hadn't, made the adults laugh.

"I have no real way of knowing, but Alison seemed to think he was ten or eleven when we found him and she's good at picking the ages of people. So I guess that makes him about twelve." Hunith answered shrugging slightly. Julian shook his head unbelievingly at Hunith, but it was very Hunith to take in someone who she didn't know at all. It was the same with Merlin's father Balinor. He merely hoped that this time it did not end so badly.

"What do you do about birthdays?" Julian blurted out as soon as he thought of it. Hunith smiled gently at him.

"We celebrate it on the anniversary of the day we found him, of course." She answered almost patronisingly, but it was too light to be anything but a light tease.

"Oh of course, so foolish of me."

"Mm, yes I do think so." Hunith replied chuckling softly. There was a few moments silence as they just enjoyed each others company. Eventually as all silences, especially the good ones, came to an end as Margery spoke.

"So Julian. Are you going to tell us what you were thinking before?" Margery asked her husband sternly.

Julian met his wife's eyes and saw them set in determination. He quickly glanced at Hunith and saw the exact same look in her eyes. He was right, they had spending too much time together, they'd both noticed his thoughtfulness and undoubtedly had talked to one another, while he walked around the village greeting everyone and occasionally hearing pieces of gossip about Hunith and her sons. Most of which had angered him.

"Uh yes, it's nothing… really, just a silly theory." Julian answered brushing it off.

"A theory about what?" Margery asked forcibly. He loved that about his wife, her force of will and reasonableness counteracted and blended well with his jolly easy going almost immature at times attitude.

"Is it about Arthur?" Hunith piped up, asking in sheer curiosity before Julian could answer his wife. There was an earnestness in her eyes, a _need_ to know something about her little enigma, so she could protect him a little better. It was that look that convinced him to tell her his strange little theory.

"There were rumours around the time you said you'd found Arthur." Julian started before pausing thinking how best to explain himself.

"Rumours, you mean about the purge?" Hunith asked confused, as Margery watched on from her seat.

"No. I'm speaking of the rumours about the reason for the beginning of the Second Great Purge." He answered quietly staying silent to let Hunith gather her thoughts as well as his own.

"Reasons?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yes. See over two years ago, several mages under the apparent command of a High Priestess of the Old Religion, managed to kidnap the King's son. Uther of course sent Knights out after his son, and they must have managed to catch them near the border a few hours out from of Ealdor…" He explained before petering off.

"And how can you be sure, that's where they caught them?" Margery asked sceptically, she didn't like where this is going.

"I can't but I assume so, because that's where the legion I was a part of, ambushed and killed over twenty of Camelot's knights, who we later found, were apparently searching for the Prince. Though from what I saw there was no boy among them." Julian replied easily. He remembered that day well, remembered the knight who had grabbed his leg, cursing him and his fellows for making them fail their King and Prince. Julian raised his hand for silence before either of the two women could speak, he hadn't finished yet.

"I'm not saying I believe _your_ Arthur to be Uther's son, but it just all seems a bit strange, that this boy from nowhere appears around the time all trace of the prince was lost by Camelot and Cenred." Julian justified before momentarily pausing.

"And trust me _Cenred_ had us look for the child." Julian practically spat, bile rose at the thought at Cenred getting his hands on such a young and politically valuable child. He assumed he wanted to ransom the boy, but he doubted the boy would have gone home whole.

"It does seem absurd."

"It is even more absurd, Hunith."

"How?"

"The prince is supposedly dead."

"What?" Both Hunith and Margery exclaimed in unison.

"From what I heard, Uther started the purge because a sorceress by the name of Nimueh claimed to have killed his son." Julian answered blandly.

"So Arthur can't be the prince." Margery stated simply relieved.

"Mmm, except it's just strange that his name is Arthur too." He muttered quietly so neither Hunith nor Margery heard.

"Well I guess that's that. Though is it common for the villages to speak about you, Hunith in the way they do?" Julian asked confounded and angry at the very thought.

Hunith met his eyes, and Julian thought she just looked tired, weary to the bone. "More so, since I took Arthur in." Hunith answered simply.

"Pah that's not the worst. Those damn gossipers speak without a care in the world. The boys overheard some just today. And in my opinion they should treat them and you, Hunith, with some respect. Aren't you tired of their treatment?" Margery ranted furiously, before calming her voice as she directed her question to Hunith.

"Of course, but there's no point saying anything that might cause trouble, as long as the boys aren't hurt and they stay healthy, I'll be happy with that." Hunith answered her tone weary.

"Well if you don't mind then, I think I'll take all the boys to the lake tomorrow to fish and have a night away so we can trade village gossip in for some good ol' fun." Julian replied to Hunith warmly and gave her a toothy grin, she returned it, though her smile was more reserved, and nodded in thanks.

An hour later the children came back in. All, including the older girls came back covered in dirt and mud and grinning from ear to ear. The adults just looked at their children then turned to each other and smiled. Julian stood up glad he could make the children smile even more.

"Boys, tomorrow morning we're going to have an adventure near the lake." Julian exclaimed to the three boys, making them smile even more. Julian looked down as he felt a tug on his pant leg, his eyes fell onto his youngest daughter.

"Papa can I come?" She asked meekly.

"Of course. And what about the twins, would you like to come?" He asked his elder daughters they shook their heads in answer. Julian pouted momentarily before shrugging.

"Okay then, children off to bed we're going to be off bright and early."

* * *

><p><strong>Isle of the Blessed<strong>

Nimueh glanced at the tall women with dark luxurious long curls and pale green eyes who had just settled in the seat across from her. "Hello Nimueh." She greeted coolly.

"It's High Priestess Nimueh." Nimueh answered in annoyance, glaring at her with bright cerulean eyes. The second woman laughed a velvety laugh that seemed to slither across one's skin. "Now Nimueh, we're family there's no need for formality."

"What do want Vivienne?" Nimueh asked cautiously, they may have been family but blood seemed to mean little to Vivienne when it got in the way of her ambitions. And Vivienne herself was a High Priestess, one few tangled with and of those few, fewer survived.

"Oh nothing really, just to talk." Vivienne answered in her sultry dark voice, letting it dance throughout the room.

"To talk?"

"Hmm, you seem surprised. Can I not come to visit my younger cousin and simply talk?" Vivienne asked feigning hurt.

"Of course, my apologies." Nimueh lied pleasantly through clenched teeth. Vivienne rarely was without an agenda, even in the simplest tasks of life, for she wove such a complex and dark web almost constantly in her pursuit of power. "What is it you wish to speak about, dear cousin?"

"I have just returned from visiting a druid seer, it was a most… insightful visit." Vivienne began, she paused and stood and began to walk, circling Nimueh like a predator waiting for the right chance to strike. Though it was more than that, her gait itself seemed unearthly, more as if Vivienne were gliding. It unnerved Nimueh to say the least.

"They are beginning to speak more and more of Emrys and the great King he is to serve. And there is talk of who that king shall be." Vivienne stated coldly, but Nimueh noticed the slight edge of anger it held.

"They say that The Once And Future King _is_ Uther's son, Arthur. They say the boy is still _alive, _Nimueh. I thought you told me he was _dead._" Vivienne snapped icily, her pale green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Vivienne the child is dead! And if he isn't he most likely has no memory and is completely lost to Camelot." Nimueh replied just as dangerously. They stared at one another, their power flaring dangerously, as it began to dance through the room, allowing the cousins to taste one another's strength. Vivienne was the senior of the two, and was a prodigy as a child, but Nimueh had grown and come into her own power, she had mastered much while Vivienne had concerned herself with the power games of Camelot in later years. It would be too close to call who would be the victor between the two.

"You better be right, I will not have all my work and plans unravel to nothing because of a _boy_. One of our line will rule, I refuse to have us serve Kings with no true power." Vivienne snapped harshly losing her façade.

"Oh yes your manipulations, we wouldn't your conniving to have been all for nothing."

"Watch your tongue with me Nimueh, or…"

"Do not threaten me Vivienne." Nimueh interrupted. Her tone cold as the anger simmered and raged inside of her. It stopped Vivienne cold. For once she looked at Nimueh as potential rival, a problem to her plans instead of a valuable puppet. "I am no longer a child. I have earned my place among not only our family but among all those with magic."

"And as I recall, Arthur is technically of our line, he is Ygraine's son. Or have you forgotten your dear sister, Vivienne?" Nimueh asked darkly, she laughed as she felt Vivienne's power sporadically flare in utter fury. Nimueh continued to laugh until Vivienne managed to calm herself enough to talk with some semblance of control.

"I will not have some _powerless boy_ rule when one of the daughters of our line with _true_ power is ready to rule. The green eyed sorceress raged in indignant fury. "And you of all people should not be talking of Ygraine... since you killed my poor sister." Vivienne retorted with what seemed to be sincere sadness, complete with barely held tears.

"Enough with the act Vivienne." Nimueh barked with barely contained disgust. "Yes I killed Ygraine because I _played_ with magic of whose consequences I did not fully understand, that's my excuse but what is yours dear cousin. You knew what Gaius asked of me, you assured me that I was capable of the spell when I came to you in doubt and you said nothing! You knew Ygraine's life would be the one to be taken and you said nothing. You let her die because of your petty jealousy." Nimueh reprimanded harshly.

"Yes, I guess I did. It was simple really, she was in the way. It should have been me as Queen, but alas Ygraine, _powerless_ Ygraine, was the one everyone loved, even the King of Camelot, so she became his beloved Queen. I loved her too, and I let you kill her." She answered coldly, with a slight demented smile on her face.

"You made it easy, you know? I was your role model and you trusted me. It couldn't have been more perfect really. Uther would blame you, and so would I. When suspicion fell onto me for use of magic due to our relation, I would simply claim that I had nothing to do with magic or _you_ because of what happened to poor Ygraine and my beloved husband would protect me, and Uther, as I thought, would believe me. After that he was putty in my hands, my husband was often gone, so I was lonely and so was he, I didn't even need to charm the fool and I got everything I wanted." Vivienne explained victoriously, but there was an edge to her voice. Nimueh could hear it, there was a strange absentness too it, that to Nimueh spoke volumes. Ygraine's death had torn a hole in everyone around her, including the one who had helped orchestrate it.

"And then _Uther_ slaughtered our sisters, so I left to protect what little was left and to train Morgause properly, so she would be ready and strong. And I planned and I waited and I will strike when the time is right. I will bring Morgana into our fold and she will be a Queen of real power. So dear cousin, magic will return to Camelot and our family will take our rightful place as rulers among men."

Vivienne turned away abruptly and bid a short discourteous goodbye, she had come to do what she had desired. She had warned Nimueh, told her of her ultimate plan and the silly, _girl, _yes that's what she was no matter what she claimed or how she'd grown, would fall in step and not stray out of line. For they were daughters of the Triple Goddess Bloodline, the original High Priestesses and they would rule.

Nimueh scoffed and was unsurprised that _Vivienne_ did not acknowledge her in the slightest as she walked away, probably already scheming and plotting. Despite what Vivienne thought she cared little for her _master_ plan. She didn't care much for the druid prophesies of Emrys and The Once and Future King either. She cared only for revenge on Uther and Camelot. He had burned so many of their kind and caused them so much pain, so she would return that pain tenfold. It didn't matter if she ruined Vivienne's plan along the way, all the better for her _dear cousin_ had betrayed and used her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot<strong>

Uther sighed wearily as he retired to his quarters after a _very _long and _tedious_ council meeting. His loyal court was putting pressure on him to announce an heir to the throne, something he had been purposefully neglecting to do. Yet it was something he was eventually going to have to do, but he just couldn't. Doing so would mean admitting Arthur, his son and the only good thing to come from his beloved wife's death, was well and truly _dead_. He knew he was, he'd heard what Nimueh had said, but a part of him didn't quite believe her and was sure Arthur was out there somewhere, waiting to be found.

The tired king ran a hand through his hair and sighed wondering what he should do. He knew despite what he wished he had to do what was best for Camelot. Several of his enemies had sent assassins to kill him, knowing that if he died without an heir apparent, Camelot would collapse and it would be there for their taking. Camelot was weak, he had made it weak with his refusal to move on.

His thoughts turned to who he could pass the kingdom on to, should he die. There were a few cousins, most distantly related and none whom he had any real faith in. He wanted a child of his own to rule after him and that left Morgana, his illegitimate daughter and he knew he would have to explain his decision. No that wasn't quite right. He was _King_, he was answerable to no one. After Gorlois' death he'd brought Morgana into his home and adopted her, she was his daughter by all accounts except for blood in eyes of the council, so she was a viable heir.

It would cause an uproar, but so would be naming one cousin over another, of all whom he barely knew, as would be telling everyone Morgana was his actual daughter. It was a no win situation. This in Uther's mind was the best way, the way that left his kingdom in hands of his blood.

Uther's thoughts quickly wandered to Morgana, and the past two years with her. They had indeed gotten closer. Arthur's death had rocked him to the core and Morgana had sensed this and understood in a way. She had come to him and allowed him to be there for her own grief, knowing that now he understood that grief and that it would help him with his own.

He would sometimes abandon his duties in the spur of the moment and go riding with Morgana, and he rarely refused her anything. Part of it was because he cherished the child he had left. The other part, the more apparent part, was because he felt guilt and shame on how he squandered his time with Arthur. He had never said he was proud even when he probably should have. He rationalised that he been trying to make Arthur strong and ready enough to rule a kingdom. It didn't stop him from feeling the guilt and it probably never would.

* * *

><p>Well this chapter isn't my favourite but it is necessary, it starts hitting some important issues that will be further explored and explained.<p>

And really me and plans just don't work, I have a fantastic plan, well organised and suiting the story and gets deleted and now my idea of doing two chapters a years has really gone out the window.

Anyway about the chapter, I wanted to introduce Will's father, firstly because I highly doubt that he was constantly serving in Cenred's army, for one simple reason I doubt Cenred would want to part with that much money. So in time of more peace the parts of the army that had been I guess conscripted would be dismissed and allowed to go home. If he didn't he'd probably have a revolt on his hands. Secondly because I get the feeling he died later in Will's life and I need him to play a role, which we will get to next chapter.

I also wanted to address how village life would have most likely been for Hunith. She basically had a child out of wedlock, the father was forced to flee, so Merlin is a bastard. Camelot coming into the village would most likely have ruffled some feathers then (In my story at least) takes Arthur in probably reminding them of the Balinor incident. Now I love Hunith I think she is a kindhearted dear but most people in the village wouldn't be happy with her. So I think she would deal with being at the heart of gossip and a lot of vicious rumour. Though as we see she deals with it how she can.

Now about the Nimueh/Vivienne scene is setting up some more important plotlines and yes I have made, Ygraine, Vivienne(Morgana's mother) and Nimueh all related and it's importance will be explained later on when it becomes more predominate in the story for now you all just get random hints. :)

Also about Nimueh's characterisation and her role in Ygraine's death, I believe that both her and Uther are to blame. I think at one stage she wasn't all the bad, she just wanted to help Uther. Either she wasn't sure about the consequences or she thought that someone else's life would be taken as payment I don't know. It did say in the show that Uther and her had been friends before the purge, so i guess in my story she was kinda the court sorceress and not yet a High priestness. When the purge happened I think it just twisted her into the character she became. Maybe I'm wrong but I guess I like her falling from grace than being evil from te beginning.

Now about Vivienne, she is a High Priestess but while she was at court and married to Gorlois she toned down the magic side though I will _hopefully_ explain that better later in the story.

Now that camelot scene was spawned from Mediatrix's question about whether Uther would make Morgana heir and reveal her as his daughter well this is my answer, and probably very shoddy one. As for why it has happened so late, I think that at first Uther would be consumed by grief, Arthur was his son and he does love him dearly, so think he would have thrown himself into purging magic once again while slightly neglecting certain duties. His council would have probably stayed quiet not wanting to incur Uther's grief filled wrath. Untill recently it the last year which Uther has gradually pulled himself out of his grief with Morgana as almost a surrogate, and now finally the council can began to actually talk to their king without fear of losing their head.

But these are just my reasons for my writing like this, feel free to disagree.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I'd love to hear what you all think, so pls review.

XD

Cya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

Hey guys it's been a while since I've written anything at all, and if you're wondering why I've had another massive Fandom change is because Merlin has been keeping sane while I've been stuck at home sick and Merlin plot bunnies have been eating my brain. So I decided to get out here and see what you all think. This is not a slash fic, not that I'm against slash fics, one I'm no good at writing them, two I see the Arthur/Merlin relationship as a more brotherly one hence probably how this whole fic came about too. Not that I'm against Merthur it's just not for me. Anyway have fun reading the story.

One Rule though is no flames, because that's just mean. I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism, ideas and advice, as these help improve my writing and the story.

I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters nor plotlines from the show I may use. I do own my individual story ideas and characters I make to help the story along.

Words:5,463

Pages: Nine

Date Updated: Wednesday 21st of Novemeber 2012

Rated T for violence and gore, there will probably be some once I get to the nit and grit of the story, and there may be some bad language and sexual references.

Oh and the characters may be a bit OC, as in this their still children but I tried to keep their base personalities, honest. And there are probably all kinds of mistakes. :)

Now thanks to lilyflower1234, Mediatrix, Questionable Answers, izzybit29, thepheonixsong for reviewing last chapter. I also want to thank all of you who favourited and alerted this story and me as an author. More importantly I want to say OMG i've update in a week, it's a miracle.

Now on with the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Lessons<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Every child should have a caring adult in their lives. And that's not always a biological parent or family member. It may be a friend or neighbour. Often times it is a teacher."<br>~Joe Manchin~_

The sun had barely crested above the horizon, and already several members were already wide awake. In fact very few were asleep. The colder months were nearing and the villages needed to make as much use of the fairer weather as they could. However, that wasn't going to stop a certain band to go adventuring and having some fun.

Julian packed and tied down the last few items onto the village horse's back. He'd convinced his fellows to allow him into using it and that the trip would be good for the animal as well. Julian turned to find his daughter Emma was the only one waiting beside him, and he'd sworn Merlin and Will had been there only a few moments beforehand. He, however, had yet to see Arthur. "Emma, where the boys?" He asked softly, wandering what mischief they'd gotten themselves into.

"You'll see." Emma answered meekly, smiling coyly.

He was about to ask for a bit of an elaboration, he really was but he didn't get the chance. He was interrupted by the sound of very loud yelp and what could only be described as_ maniacal_ laughter. He looked up alarmed, in time to see to Merlin and Will running toward him for what seemed their lives, while laughing voraciously. He soon found out why, when a dripping wet and exceedingly annoyed Arthur came into sight. He looked on absolutely confused, as the younger boys hid behind his legs gasping for breath and giggling in between.

"What did I tell you two the last thousand times I would do to you, if you dumped water to wake me up again?" Arthur growled as he skidded to a stop in front of Julian and glared at the two boys hiding behind him. Ah now it made more sense.

"Arthur! Change your clothes before you catch your death out there!" Hunith called back from the house. Arthur muttered something darkly under his breath, before turning on his heel and obeying his mother.

"What was that about?" Julian asked confusion, causing Merlin and Will to burst into another fit of laughter, leaving Emma to explain the morning's shenanigans to her out of the loop father.

"Arthur's not much of a morning person. He likes to sleep in and well… Merlin and Will like to wake him up, preferably by dumping a bucket of cold water on him. Though I don't know how they manage to get away from Arthur." She replied, mumbling the last line in her own kind of thoughtfulness.

Julian laughed lightly at the childish antics and went back to packing. He vaguely listened to Merlin and Will as they entailed their magnanimous trick to Emma, as if it were a saga of epic proportions, while Emma tried warning them that Arthur was bound to get them back. So animated were they in the retelling of the event, in real detail concerning Arthur's apparently very _girly_ reaction, that they failed to notice Arthur's return.

Julian watched in both surprise and slight amusement as Arthur deftly tackled both boys. He easily manoeuvred himself so he trapped Will by sitting on him, while keeping a firm grip on his brother as Merlin tried valiantly, yet vainly, to escape. Without much effort, Arthur tugged Merlin down and quickly had him in a headlock and began giving Merlin a merciless noogie. Once Merlin began begging, _really_ begging for forgiveness, he let him go and turned to give Will the same treatment until Will was in the same position as Merlin. Arthur stood smugly, arms crossed and watched the two boys rub their incredibly sore heads gingerly, both still muttering apologies.

They were still sore by the time they left an hour later and Arthur was still smug.  
>They were still sore when they made it to the lake at noon, with Arthur watching on with that same smugness.<p>

When Merlin and Will began to complain lodly, Arthur simply replied. "I warned you, it's not my fault you two clot-poles won't stop doing it."

They both grumbled a bit more before ceasing to mention it anymore, now beginning to plot their revenge against Arthur. Arthur watched them sceptically knowing exactly what they were doing, he rolled his eyes. It was all going to end the same way, with Arthur giving them both noogies. Mildly he thought maybe he should do longer ones, as maybe that would get them to stop. Though he highly doubted his plan would succeed.

Merlin and Will soon ran off, Emma followed quickly, none them of them wanting to help unpack and set up camp. Julian gave a shout out to be careful, while Arthur stayed behind to assist, surprising the only adult among them.

When Julian had finished getting off all the equipment off their horse's back, he left to water the tired animal down and then hobbled it so it would not wander away. The moment the equipment hit the ground Arthur began to sort it, so when Julian returned he was stunned to find each set items neatly piled into groups. Arthur smiled as Julian gave him a pat on the back.

As they pitched the tents, Julian was again astonished by Arthur, he was more of a help than a hindrance. He listened well, and was quick to do things when asked. They barely spoke just concentrated on getting the camp all set.

Julian began a fire and set a pot on it and made a quick soup, so he and the children could have some semblance of a lunch. At the smell of food, the missing children quickly reappeared and begun munching immediately once their food was handed to him.

After lunch they set the fishing poles on the bank. The lake was fair sized and the water clear, the bank didn't flatten out into the water, but instead over hanged slightly, there was about a foot between the undersides of the bank to the water. They sat comfortably on the grassy bank and waited for the fish to come.

However, having Will and Merlin sit and wait patiently for a second was a miracle, so you can imagine that waiting to catch a fish would not have gone over well. A few minutes in, there were complaints of boredom, and the two rowdy boys defaulted to their favourite past time, annoying Arthur.

They grinned at each and waltzed over to Arthur. "Arthur." They sang in almost perfect unison. Arthur glanced at them momentarily, rolled his eyes and went back to watching the fishing pole. The two younger boys frowned irritated at his lack of reaction, he was getting better at ignoring them. They sat on either side of him and began to poke him. They poked and poked until Arthur finally stood.

"Arthur I really wouldn't stand if I was you…" Emma warned and that was all Arthur needed, he spun on his heel as both Will and Merlin went forward to push him into the lake and ended up behind them, with a light shove he sent them flailing into the water. Emma giggled as the water splashed and she heard the younger boys grumble at her.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her, but _no_ you said Emma won't tell. Well, Merlin she _did_." Will muttered sarcastically.

"Okay... Okay I'm sorry. Arthur can you help us get out?" Merlin asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Both Will and Merlin exclaimed, only a bit out of sync.

"Because if I try you'll just pull me in with you." Arthur answered simply.

"Hey that's a great idea! We should do that next time." Will stated excitedly within Arthur's very hearing. Arthur just rolled his eyes and laughed at his brother and friend. The two soggily climbed back onto the back and immediately gave Arthur and Emma hugs, in turn drenching them with water.

Arthur grumbled while Emma shrieked shrilly in surprise, Arthur wiggled out of Merlin's grip and sprinted to Emma and tackled Will off her. This set a new round of laughter off, as Will and Arthur began to wrestle playfully and tried to pin one another down, they were soon joined by Merlin and became a giant table of arms and legs. Emma sat near her father and watched, laughing and shouting pieces of encouragements to each of the boys.

They kept it up for over an hour and didn't stop until the heard Emma shout out excitedly. "Dad's got a fish." This immediately got the boys attention as they saw Will's dad holding a foot long trout. They all insisted on touching it and holding it and watched with fascination as Will's father gutted it, instructing them on how to do it correctly.

Will, being the mischievous little imp he is, picked up some of the fish guts and brought them over to his older sister, and began bringing them closer to her face.

"Will stop it, that's disgusting."

"Oooh the fish guts are going to get you." Emma shrieked and stumbled up when Will brought them a little too close, enticing Will to chase her with them. Emma shrieked and squealed at him to stop, and Will laughed joyously. Much to Julian's chagrin, Emma didn't hide behind him but Arthur. She clutched desperately onto Arthur's arm.

"Arthur get him to stop, please?" She pleaded whiningly. Will continued with his attack, while Emma kept Arthur himself in between her and her brother.

"Will that's enough, your sister doesn't like it." Julian ordered sternly his voice not unkind.

All the children turned and looked at the adult present in shock, completely forgetting he had even been there. It wasn't like they were exactly used to it, they had their mothers but they were often busy keeping food on the table and so they were often left to their own devices. Usually it was Arthur or the twins who kept them from going overboard.

"Ah, yes papa." Will rapidly acquiesced. Emma gave him a smug triumphant look as she stuck her tongue out at him, Will returned the gestured. At a jovial order from Julian, they settled and sat to fish.

Oh course Will and Merlin got bored again, so Julian showed them how to skip rocks. He found a flat rock of the right size, talked about technique at little then gave them a demonstration. With a flick of his wrist he sent the stone jumping across the lake. As you can imagine they were excited to try it, and were quickly joined by Emma and Arthur. Almost immediately a competition began about who could skip it the farthest.

When Julian caught a fish they would stop momentarily to inspect said fish, and under Julian's supervision one of them was allowed to gut the fish. Emma flat out refused to, Merlin was slightly squeamish, Will was absolutely delighted, while Arthur was curious. The first time it was Will, the second was Merlin and the third fish was Arthur's. Between each time they would skip stones,

On Will's turn he was quite exuberant, and pulled the guts out with gusto, and the preceded to throw bits of guts at his friends and sister, with much admonishment from his father. Merlin, however, began out very uncertain, and was slightly disgusted at the sight of blood and guts, but to his credit he didn't let it affect him much and was quite good at gutting the fish. He smiled widely upon getting praise from the closest thing to a father figure he had. Upon Arthur's turn, Arthur used his own dagger, the one he been found with. Julian eyed it curiously but said nothing. It glided through the meat with less resistance than Julian's small knife. Arthur pulled the guts out neatly and handed the fish back to Julian so he could scale it, like the other two boys had before him.

By nightfall they had six fish in total all of decent size providing a fulfilling meal. While Julian set about preparing and cooking the fish, the children had time to themselves.

Will and Arthur decided to spar, which was really them whacking one another with sticks in an attempt to give the other colourful bruises. Merlin and Emma watched in tireless amusement from the sidelines, yelling both encouragement and taunts to the two _combatants._ Arthur was the faster of the two and the more surefooted, and was handily beating Will, giving him a few solid whacks. It soon degenerated into senseless, chaotic and inelegant struggling.

It didn't take long for Merlin to get dragged into the mess. Merlin and Will quickly began tag teaming on Arthur to get him back for earlier. With their tag team and a bit of help from some discreet magic, they succeeded in pining Arthur and then began a game of stacks on. Emma joined smiling as she jumped on top of the boys. Arthur groaned from the bottom of the pile with the added weight, thinking _'why him?'_

A few minutes later, with much groaning from Arthur and cheerful bragging from Merlin and Will, dinner was finally called by Julian. The children swiftly rose and they tucked into dinner quite cheerily.

Julian watched them curiously, noting the changes that had gone about in the last few years, they had all grown. He felt a pang of loss and longing at having missed those formative years. He wondered at all the moments they'd had, the fun, the laughs, the smiles, the jokes, the troubles, the tears and sadness. He missed them all and he'd never really know all about them, and he could wonder all he wanted, so he tried not to, it was hard but he forged ahead and tried to make new memories with the children.

His eyes fell to the blonde boy and watched the boy curiously as he ate. Arthur had the same knife… well dagger, out that was used to gut the fish, though it was clean now. He caught a glimpse at it before, not a good one but enough to see it wasn't exactly shoddy.

"Arthur can I look at your dagger?" Julian asked kindly, no demand in his voice. Arthur looked at him momentarily before shrugging and handing it over.

He took it carefully from the boy's hand, and ran a hand gently over the steel blade. The edge was sharp but he noticed several imperfections, a few knicks but it was more than that. The edge seemed a bit off, as if someone had sharpened it like they would a common knife. He shrugged, it was probably Hunith. He turned his attention to the hilt. He almost passed it off as almost average until he saw _'Arthur_' engraved on the cross-guard. He did a double take and examined it more carefully.

The grip was comprised of worn leather which Julian could see had once been of very fine quality. Julian noticed the pommel and cross-guard were embossed with gold, although the colour had dulled from a lack of polishing. Upon the cross-guard, he noticed a swirling intricate pattern carved masterfully around Arthur's name. He balanced the dagger on his finger to gauge the dagger's balance and found it nearly perfect. As he traced the carvings with his eyes around the engraved '_Arthur', _he felt a sense of familiarity. On instinct he flipped it around and nearly dropped the dagger in shock. On the back he found the same cravings as its sister side but instead of surrounding _'Arthur'_, it surrounded a small dragon, that could be only the gold dragon of Camelot.

Instantly he knew where he'd seen blades like this before, they'd looted the dead Knights and found more than a few daggers of the same type, albeit without the embellishments of the engravings. He turned and looked at the boy, scarcely able to believe that he believed his own improbable theory, and again he found himself wondering, except this time about what it hell he was going to do.

Should he tell the boy? Should he pack up now and head back to home and tell Hunith? Should he just take the boy straight back to Camelot? He didn't do any of it. Instead he called Arthur over and taught him how to polish and take care of his dagger properly. When they were done, the edge was sharp and without a single knick and the blade and golden hilt gleamed beautifully in the fading light.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just as eventful as the previous morning, in exactly the same way. Julian noted with amusement as a dripping wet Arthur stumbled back to his tent to change, while the younger boys rubbed their sore heads gingerly.<p>

Julian had come to a decision regarding his revelation. He would tell Hunith and help her keep the boy safe. He thought to take him back to Camelot but he was unsure of Uther's reaction. He could be grateful or he could be disbelieving, which would most likely lead to Uther believing sorcery was involved, which of course would end dreadfully for everyone. Of course there was the chance he was wrong, that the boy had simply found the dagger but he doubted it.

He had also come to another decision. He was going to teach the boys how to fight and survive on their own. He would teach them how to bow hunt, how to track, how to build snares and how to clean an animal. He would also teach them how to fistfight and he was toying with the idea of teaching them to fight with weapons, their mothers wouldn't like it but in these days learning such skills were invaluable.

So that was how the day started, the boys were quickly occupied with lessons, and Emma while originally disgusted became quite engrossed with those same lessons.

Merlin followed Julian with the others, curious to the day's events. He was excited to be involved but a part him didn't want to hurt the animals. Yes he knew how important meat was in their diet and it was certainly delicious but he'd honestly rather not have to _actually_ kill the animals.

Also he was rather terrible at it. He did after all have a rather nasty case of clumsiness, which lead to him scaring any game away. Will fared a little better, so did Emma, being far more light footed. And surprise, surprise, Arthur caught on quickly being better than all of them put together.

In daily chores Arthur was generally quite shocking, honestly. He could barely stitch up a broken seam, he failed at washing clothes, and Arthur attempting to help their mother cook was an absolute nightmare, he could burn nearly anything, even being under Hunith's supervision. And then came the outside chores. Arthur collecting eggs from the chicken coup was a source of endless amusement to Will and Merlin. Every time Arthur collected eggs, he ended up being harassed by a flock of very angry chickens. And the cows! Oh how Arthur loathed milking the beasts. He could never seem to squirt the milk into the bucket, he always missed. The last time, he had squeezed too hard on the teat and narrowly missed being stepped on by an irate cow. However, he was incredible with the horses, and Merlin had to admit an amazing rider.

But when it came to things like this, Arthur just had a knack for it. Merlin had seen his brother manage to creep up on a plump rabbit and catch it, bringing it home for dinner. He was also the best in a fight out of their little group, as well as out of most of the village children their age, and they'd had their fair share of tussles to know so. Now it was in the skills that Julian taught that he excelled in.

Merlin smiled, he felt a bit jealous but he was proud of his big brother. At times because of his lack of skills at household chores, he was often at the butt of jokes and it wasn't fair. He strove to help everyone but it just seemed to go wrong for him. Right now, however, Arthur seemed to be in his element and Merlin realised he was barely conscious of it. So he continued along and smiled even wider when his brother began helping the rest of them get the knack of it.

When they'd reached camp, they had a few rabbits, all of which Julian had gotten using a longbow. He set them down and the children crowded around and listened as he began to demonstrate how to skin and clean an animal. They all watched with morbid curiosity as Julian skinned, gutted and bleed the creature out. He didn't let them do the other rabbits, he left them so they could take them home.

As lunch came, he set the children off and began to cop the rabbit into pieces and made a more substantial and filling soup. As it cooked he searched around and found a few relatively straight sticks, and began to carve what he wanted to be the tip of the mock swords. For the hilt he wrapped some cloth, so they could have a more comfortable hold.

Will watched what his father was doing curiously and soon paid for it when he was tackled over by Arthur.

"Ha tagged." Arthur sprinted off laughing as Will struggled up and regain his breath.

Yes they'd been playing tag, but not regular tag. If you tagged someone you had to tackle them over, well except for Emma because she was a girl. It had been Will's idea to alter the game originally and now with Arthur here, he kind of regretted it because boy did it knock the wind out of you when Arthur tackled you.

They continued their game, with the person being tagged often changing, until Will's father called for lunch. There were many murmurs of satisfaction as they ate the food. It wasn't anything special really, some rabbit chunks in water and seasoned with some simple spices, but it was hearty and meat was a treat in their village.

After lunch, Will watched his father rummage through his things and find a second bow, it was a lot smaller than the other, almost a miniature of it. Julian had made it while he was gone for Will. It was rough but it would work and the younger children should be able to draw the drawstring. He quickly set up the targets and then began to instruct the children.

Will was first, his shots often went wide or didn't make the distance even with Julian's advice, the same went for the others even Arthur. They kept trying for the rest of the day right up until dinner, none making the target.

Julian sighed at the dejected faces. "Hold your heads up, it was only your first try and that bow isn't the best." They nodded meekly and sat and waited for dinner, too tired from practise to play. They ate the same thing as they ate for lunch. The moment they had finished eating they practically fell asleep. Julian jerked when he saw movement, he watched as Arthur rolled to his feet. The movement was shaky and sloppy but there was something in it, and Julian knew that it was probably a remnant from the training he received as a prince. He'd been seeing that remnant all day as well as his natural talent for fighting.

He watched Arthur pick up the bow and stubbornly try to draw it. Arthur frowned when his arms shook but he ignored it. He rolled his arms, knocked an arrow and forced himself to draw and shoot it. The arrow went wide. Arthur frowned and changed his stance until he slid into something that felt more right, more familiar though he didn't understand why. The next arrow he shot actually hit the target and the next and the next, and Arthur kept hitting the targets until he stopped when he was satisfied with his own progress. Julian clapped making Arthur jump and whirl around in surprise.

"Well done, practise enough and you'll be quite handy with a bow." Julian commented kindly. Arthur murmured a small thanks in reply, while looking down almost nervously before stumbling off to bed.

Julian watched them sleep peacefully, all blissfully unaware of the hardships the world would hold for them as they grew and he couldn't help but deliberate on how Arthur's true origin would affect that future. He sighed and lay down, speculating would do nothing but tire him out, so he rolled over and tried to sleep. Though try as he did, those thoughts plagued his active mind.

* * *

><p>After lunch the next day they headed back to Ealdor, glad for their little trip. In the morning he'd showed them how to make and set snares, which they began to set as they neared the village. The children laughed as they set out the snares, running around as they tried to hide them from sight. They continued running as they came home, heading straight for their mothers babbling about their fantastic trip.<p>

It didn't take long for their enthusiasm to interfere with their mother's chores and so Julian pulled them away to begin a new lesson. He murmured to Hunith and Margery that he'd keep them out of trouble and told Hunith he needed to talk to her soon. He took them to a field outside the village, so they wouldn't bother any of the other villages and handed them their wooden swords.

He began to instruct them in the rudimentary basics, to varying degrees of success. Will wielded the wooden sword as if it were a club, no matter how much Julian tried to correct him. So he took note of it and decided to fashion him a club or maybe a mace and teach him that. Merlin was grinning as he wildly wielded the sword, how he thought a sword should be wielded. This, however, lead to Merlin whacking everyone several times, before tripping himself up and making himself stumble. Arthur was better than the both, for one he was a better listener and two he was instinctive. Of course he was still clumsy, but compared to the others he was elegant and more importantly, he didn't wield it like a hatchet.

Eventually Arthur asked if he could practise with the bow again. Julian nodded leaving speedily to retrieve the bow and makeshift target from home and returned. He set the target and let Arthur practise, while the other boys amused themselves with a spar with their new swords.

Julian turned his head as he heard footsteps, and saw Hunith coming up the path toward them. She frowned at the sight in front of her, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Hunith asked scoldingly, her eyes narrowed.

"No, but I guess you should know anyway. And don't give me that look. Better they have the skills and not need them than need the skills and not have them." Julian replied sagely, well as sagely as a court jester.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but I still don't like it. I don't want them getting any ideas about going off to war." Hunith answered biting her lip worriedly.

"Merlin won't, he's not the war type. He'll prefer to stay with those he loves and protect them as best he can." Julian answered softly. He was glad to say Will was similar, though more because he was a trouble maker and wouldn't do well with strictness of a militant lifestyle. Though, that same trait might make stray from home in search of adventure.

"And Arthur?" Hunith questioned once Julian's watchful gaze landed on Arthur. She saw his brow crease and worry bubbled up as he met her eyes.

"What about Arthur?" Hunith reiterated, her voice shaking slightly. Julian looked down and sighed quietly, he knew the answer but wasn't quite sure how to tell Hunith. For how do you tell a mother that her son will leave?

"Some men aren't born to be farmers, Arthur's one of them. I know you've probably seen it and just not understood. He's a leader Hunith, he's born to lead men into the battle. It's already in the way he moves, in the way he takes on responsibilities he doesn't need to and in the legacy of his very forefathers." Julian explained softly yet surely.

"Forefathers?" Hunith asked suspiciously, as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Hunith, I think I'm right. I think Arthur is Uther's son." He replied solidly, as he meet her widening gaze.

"No, I thought you said…"

"I know what I said Hunith, but I saw his dagger. It came from the forges of Camelot." He interrupted swiftly, almost harshly.

Hunith bit her lip, now completely unsure her whole world being thrown off kilter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What should I do?" Hunith asked almost desperately, she loved Arthur dearly, he was her son and losing him wouldn't just devastate her but Merlin as well.

"I don't know Hunith, I really don't. All I guess I can say is, what does your heart tell you to do?" He asked calmly watching Hunith as the thoughts raced through her mind.

At the words everything went blank. If Arthur was truly Camelot's prince and son to Uther then the best thing would be to take him there, is what she told herself. Yes it was right thing to do, losing a child would be devastating, she could only imagine how much so, even if it was Uther. It was also where Arthur truly belonged, wasn't it?

"_It's what happens to people who use magic. The knights come and take them away to burn."_

The words rammed into her like a hammer hitting an anvil, those shocking words that still haunted her from the first time Arthur had said them. Her real first instinct was to hold him tight and protect from the world, from Uther's hatred. He didn't remember his life from beforehand, and to take him back before he understood would be like abandoning him in the forest, it would destroy him. Shatter the good man he would become with bitterness and resentment at the world for being constantly left behind, discarded like he meant nothing.

Hunith couldn't do that to him, she loved him and she couldn't do it to Merlin either. They had their fights but despite not being blood they _were_ brothers, she could barely imagine them apart. And she didn't know if she could let him go, he was a part of her life and giving him up would wound a part of her. It was slightly selfish but her heart told her to take care of him, keep him safe here in _Ealdor._

"I have to keep him safe. He's my son and God forgive me if I'm wrong but I think it's what's best for him. I… I… I don't think he's ready, he's young and he doesn't remember." Hunith responded shakily, unsure if what she was doing was really best for Arthur or if it was her own selfishness.

Julian saw the pain in her eyes and the doubt. He looked at Arthur and saw that the boys had discarded their toy weapons and had begun wrestling and laughing in utter delight. He nudged Hunith gently causing her to look up at him with tear streaked eyes.

"I don't know if you're right either Hunith but look at Arthur. He's happy and he's loved and in the end there's nothing more important than that. When he's older and ready we'll tell him the truth and then he can make the decision for himself. For now just love him, Hunith, it's all he needs." Julian comforted her giving her a small gesture.

She stepped away and looked at the boys as they played. Arthur was special and so was Merlin, she'd give anything that they were not but alas that was not their fates. Julian was wrong, Merlin wouldn't stay in Ealdor either, he had a gift and he was destined for greater things, they both were. One day they would leave, maybe it would be on the same day, maybe on different days but eventually they would both leave the comfort of their home for the real world and part of her dreaded it. She feared it but it would come, so for now she would do as Julian said, she would love them.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 6.<p>

So basically that's what I need Will's father Julian for, to act a father figure and teach them some skills. Basically he's teaching them the basics because i think as a regular soldier that's all he knows. Also while Arthur has forgotten everything about camelot his body wouldn't have, it would remember some of that which was taught. aka muscle memory.

And as for why Hunith doesn't take Arthur back to camelot is that she loves him and if she did it would be like abandoning him and that would destroy something in Arthur. Plus I think if they did take Arthur back, I don't really think Uther would believe them, simply because Uther I think would be a bit skeptical and could possibly believe that it is some form of deception and that magic is involved. And as we know the moment magic seems to be involved Uther ceases to listen to reason.

But these are just my reasons for my writing like this, feel free to disagree.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I'd love to hear what you all think, so pls review.

XD

Cya next chapter.


End file.
